Constellation
by CJ-Textes
Summary: Un garçon rejeté par son père, une clairière, un garçon étrange, un passé troublant, des souvenirs brouillés... Une fanfiction où les lecteurs vivent entre le chaud et le froid, l'incompréhension et des sentiments incohérent. L'intrigue est au rendez-vous. Avec le couple NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Constellation

**Pairing:** Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha

**Genres:** Angst, S, Amitié, romance, tension, drame, fantastique (légèrement), mystère; Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi (Homme x Homme)

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Résumé complet: **Sasuke n'en peut plus de sa vie, des gens et de sa famille. Il vit avec son père qui semble le détester, son frère qui s'amuse à l'ignorer et sa mère qui se préoccupe un peu trop de ce qui peut lui arriver. Après les cours, il ne rentre jamais chez lui. Non, il préfère aller passer la soirée dans une petite clairière qui semble être la sienne, puisqu'il est le seul à y aller. Par contre, un jour, un autre garçon vint dans celle-ci. Un garçon un peu étrange. Il était muni d'un regard angélique et d'une gentillesse presque impossible. Mais cela ne serait-ce pas qu'une couverture? Ils devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Toujours ensemble ils étaient. Toutefois, quelques semaines après leur rencontre, le garçon aux allures d'ange, devint plus distant, plus brusque, plus possessif et violent. Son regard angélique perdit tout de son éclat, ses yeux devinrent alors rouges. Son meilleur ami, la seule personne qui avait su l'écouter, la seule personne qui avait rit avec lui, était nul autre qu'un démon (et peut-être pire). Pourquoi ce démon s'était-il fait prendre pour une sorte d'ange? Ce démon éprouvait-il plus que de l'amitié pour Sasuke? Leur amitié était-elle réelle ou n'était-elle qu'une grossière comédie?

* * *

**Chapitre n°1, curieuse rencontre**

_«On ne s'habitue jamais à la solitude_

_On apprend tout simplement à la vivre_

_Malgré notre formelle envie de ne plus être seul.»_

**JEUDI, 30 Novembre, 16h05, première journée**

― Au lieu de regarder la télévision, va dont étudier comme ton frère! s'écria son père en entrant dans le salon.

«_...comme ton frère._» Ces paroles, il ne pouvait plus les entendre. À quasi toutes les fois que son père ouvrait la bouche, ces trois mots s'affichaient à la fin de ses phrases. Ils étaient si blessants à l'égard du cadet de la famille Uchiha. Itachi était beaucoup mieux que lui. Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'il se concentrait davantage sur ses études et il y avait un boulot au Café du coin. Il était lucide, poli et persévérant. Alors que Sasuke était peu porté à étudier et il n'avait aucun boulot, en plus d'être très distrait. Pour ainsi dire, son aîné était le modèle à suivre. «_Je suis le contraire de ce modèle parfait qui est malheureusement mon frère._», pensa Sasuke en continuant de regarder la télévision.

― Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ça sert, étudier? gronda son père dans son dos. Ton frère, lui, il passe à l'école. Un grand avenir l'attend, continua-il sur le même ton, quelques secondes après.

― J'ai toujours de bonnes notes, marmonna Sasuke, avec hésitation.  
― Crois-tu que 70% est suffisant pour percer dans la vie?!

Pour lui, un élève exemplaire, donc une personne idéale, devait étudier vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Pourtant, soixante-dix pour cent était une excellente notre. Les élèves n'étaient pas tout assez compétentes pour obtenir une note de ce niveau. Beaucoup d'entre eux travaillaient extrêmement dur et ne réussissaient même pas à l'atteindre. Et voilà que son père lui disait que c'était horrible. Sasuke était épuisé d'écouter les morales mal tenues de son père et les injures qui lui crachait sans cesse au visage pour l'offenser. La patience du garçon avait des limites, mais quand il répliquait, cela été une bien grande catastrophe. Il lui était strictement interdit de hausser le ton contre ses ainés et il le savait. Toutefois, son père passait son temps à le provoquer et à lui faire du mal psychologiquement.

― Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas été très loin dans la vie, alors tu n'as pas à me faire la morale, répondit Sasuke, hors de lui.  
― Hey, petit insolant, s'énerva mon père, sois plus poli avec moi!

Encore une fois, il les avait décrété avec tant de fureur dans la voix. «_Je lui ai seulement dit la vérité_», se dit Sasuke en ignorant ce que son supérieur venait de lui ordonner. Cet homme l'insultait et le rabaissait en permanence. L'adolescent se disait que son père ne devrait pas l'humilier ainsi, car il avait beaucoup plus d'arguments que ce dernier. Son père, l'homme qui lui disait toujours d'étudier et de faire comme Itachi n'avait jamais terminé son secondaire quatre. Il n'avait même jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider dans ses études. Dans le fond, ce que celui-ci voulait dire était : «Ne fais pas ce que je fais, mais plutôt ce que je dis.» C'était ce que Sasuke en avait conclu après une longue réflexion.

Le concerné prit la télécommande, puis éteignit la télévision. Il en avait marre de cela. Il se demandait depuis longtemps s'il y avait un autre moyen d'avoir une place dans le cœur de son père. Cet homme n'aimait pas ce que son fils cadet faisait; il le mettait toujours de côté. Le brun se leva du canapé, en continuant de l'ignorer. Il passa à côté de lui comme s'ils n'avaient eu aucune discution.

― Où vas-tu?

Il ne considéra point la discipline de son père. Fugaku n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'il faisait. «J'ai aussi le droit à une vie privée.», raisonna-t-il. L'offusqué prit son manteau et mit les pieds dans ses bottes. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les insultes et les morales de son père toute la soirée. Il avait plutôt l'intention d'aller dans un endroit où il se sentait bien. Où il se sentait chez lui. Assez loin pour être capable de relaxer et passer du bon temps sans être jugé.

― Réponds-moi, Sasuke, lança son père qui commençait à perdre patience.

Lecadet ne lui répondit point. Pourquoi lui répondrait-il tout d'abord? S'il lui dirait autre chose que «travailler» ou «étudier», il s'en foutrait. Il se fichait de ce qu'il faisait de ses jours, de ses nuits. S'il se faisait enlever, il ne s'inquiéterait même pas. Tout ce qu'il trouverait à dire serait : «_Il aurait dû faire attention,_ _comme son frère_.» ou bien «_Il aurait dû rester à la maison et étudier, comme son frère_.» Comme son frère, comme son frère, oui! Toujours comme son frère! Sasuke savait amplement que _son frère_ était parfait, bordel. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui répéter sans arrêt.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

― Sasuke, n'envisages pas de sortir de cette maison, je n'ai pas fini de te parler.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte. Son père, furibond, l'agrippa par le poignet et le tira à l'intérieur. Il leva la main. «_Bon, il va me frapper maintenant?_», en déduisit aussitôt Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe lorsqu'il vit la main de son père s'approcher à une vitesse folle de son visage. Il le gifla. La douleur fut vive. Une grande trace rouge s'était imprimée sur sa joue. On y discernait très bien l'empreinte d'une main. Il baissa la tête, n'étant pas capable de regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

― Ça t'apprendra à ne pas jouer les petits durs avec moi.  
― Que se passe-t-il? fit une voix masculine qui provenait de la cuisine.

― Ton impoli petit frère refuse de répondre quand je lui parle.

Le petit frère impoli releva la tête et dégagea brusquement son bras de l'emprise de son père. Il ouvrit la porte une seconde fois et s'enfuit. Il entendit l'homme l'interpeller, mais il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il courut, puis courut. Il fuyait vers un endroit où il se sentait bien et en sécurité.

**[...]**

Le vent glacial caressait délicatement son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Cette fraîcheur lui apportait un quelconque bien-être. Enfin libéré de sa famille. C'était, pour lui, une énorme libération. Tout ce qui était loin de sa famille était le paradis absolu. Les insultes, les méchancetés et la violence étaient sources de tout les problèmes qui pesaient sur leur maison (qui semblait ne pas l'accueillir). La seule personne qui pensait à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir était sa mère. Et même là, elle y pensait un peu trop. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille avec elle non plus. De plus, Itachi était aussi son chouchou. le brun était certain qu'elle le préférait à lui. Enfin, cela avait toujours été ainsi. «_Je grandis en vivant dans l'ombre de mon frère._», il avait toujours dit ça. Il le pensait sincèrement.

Le garçon s'enfonça dans un bois. Où les arbres nus était décorés de fines glaces qui brillaient comme de petits diamants, créé par les rayons du soleil. Cette endroit si apaisant où il venait chasser ses misères de la vie pour les remplacer par l'oublie du mal. Une petite clairière blanche trônait au milieux de ce bois ainsi qu'un étang glacé par le froid d'hiver s'étendait comme un tapis de glace. C'était un endroit solitaire où régnait un calme constant. Que le chant des craquements d'arbres circulait dans l'air hivernal. Plusieurs petits bancs et tables étaient ensevelis sous la neige. Peut importe la saison, cette clairière brillait de lumières réconfortantes. Elles apportaient toutes quelque chose de particulier et de merveilleux à cet endroit caché par les hauts arbres. Cette place semblait oubliée cependant...

Tout était enterré sous une couverture blanche, mis à part une table qu'il avait balayé la veille du revers de la main. Il alla s'y asseoir. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'il n'ait pas neigé cette journée-là. Il était tellement en colère qu'il s'était dépêché de sortir. Alors, il avait oublié ses gants et il était très mal habillé. Bon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, se disait-il. «_Je n'ai qu'à mettre mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau._». Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la baraque qui était sa demeure pour prendre ses gants. Il se contenta de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se réchauffer et ne se plaignit guère. C'était toujours mieux que d'aller se faire engueuler chez lui. Il contemplait le magnifique paysage qui lui faisait face. Ce désert blanc, pouvions-nous dire.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et, encore, il profitait de ce moment silencieux. Il s'amusait à souffler pour voir la buée blanche sortir de sa bouche. Banal et enfantin, mais apaisant. De plus, il n'avait pas son père derrière lui pour lui dire que _son frère_ ne ferait pas ça.

La neige commença à tomber. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel et les ferma ensuite. Cette atmosphère, cette fraîcheur l'enveloppait si tendrement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu s'en défaire. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Il repensa malgré lui à la fois où Itachi l'avait amené faire une promenade en traîneau dans cet endroit alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Il était si heureux dans le passé. Itachi l'aimait sincèrement dans ce temps-là. Les études ne lui étaient pas encore montées à la tête comme aujourd'hui. Sasuke crut avoir la nausée en repensant à ce que son frère était devenu. Il n'aimait plus rien, il n'aimait plus sa vie, il n'aimait plus les gens qui l'entouraient. L'amour. Voilà ce qui lui manquait. Leur père lui avait enseigné la victoire et la gloire sans même savoir, lui-même, ce que cela voulait dire.

**Crunch**

Quel était ce bruit? Sasuke ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et zieuta les alentours. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était une branche qui avait craquée. C'était comme si quelqu'un marchait près de lui. Il se leva sans laisser les alentours du regard. Il ne prononça aucun mot, il ne faisait qu'écouter et essayer de trouver d'où venait ce son.

**Crunh crunch**

Des yeux, il cherchait d'où provenaient les pas. Une vague d'inquiétude le submergea soudainement. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans les parages. Était-ce son père, ou Itachi, qui avait trouvé sa cachette? Quoique son frère savait très bien où elle se trouvait. C'était lui qui lui avait fait découvrir, dans le temps où il l'aimait. Ils y allaient toujours ensemble. Ils fuyaient les problèmes de leur famille, en réalité. C'était juste qu'à présent, Sasuke les fuyait tout seul.

Plusieurs scénarios s'offraient à lui. Un animal pouvait jaillir hors de son abri et l'attaquer. Son père pouvait arriver hyper furax. Son frère pouvait aussi venir, mécontent. Une personne inconnu pouvait aussi bien venir l'enlever ou le tuer. Un fou, peut-être? À cet instant, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre qu'à son arrivée. Malgré que, pour lui, cela n'était pas un problème. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Il connaissait chaque recoin et reconnaissait chaque arbres qui constituaient cette clairière. Il pensa à divers autres horribles scénarios en empruntant le chemin du retour. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de rester si tard dans les bois. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Sasuke avait horreur de ne pas voir. C'était sa pire phobie.

**Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch**

C'était comme si quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) courrait... Le garçon se retourna d'un coup sec. Il n'y avait personne. Le vent se déchaînait et lui pinçait la peau. Sa joue, où son père avait frappé, lui pinçait davantage. Il y avait plein de bruit de branches qui se brisaient, ou craquaient. Au travers de ce chahut, il y avait le son des pas qui fissuraient la neige. Celle-ci se transformait tranquillement en glace. Il reculait, toujours en observant autour de lui. Il sursauta à chaque bruit plus fracassant. Il reculait encore...

Soudain, son pied prit dans une branche qui ressortait un peu de la neige. Il tomba. C'était terriblement froid. Il était tombé dans une immense butte de neige. Il se releva aussitôt. C'était carrément gelé (Normal, c'était de la neige et ils étaient en hiver). Il essuya son pantalon vite fait à l'aide de sa main, puis reprit son observation. «_Je vais rentrer._», pensa-t-il alors. Il se tourna en direction de la sortie de la clairière, puis finit par avancer d'un pas rapide.

― Attends! clama une voix lointaine.

Sasuke s'arrêta. Cette voix, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Cela devait être un inconnu. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où la voix avait percée. À quelques mètres d'où il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt, il y avait un garçon. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Une fois rendu près de lui, l'étranger le salua.

― Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il timidement, ce n'était pas mon intention.

― C'est bon, j'ai juste été surpris, répliqua gentiment Sasuke, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dans le bois, le soir.

Le jeune inconnu sourit à nouveau, tandis que Sasuke décompressait. Ce garçon avait des allures angéliques. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond flottaient dans l'air. Ses yeux étaient d'un sublime bleu. Il semblait avoir deux cristaux à la place de ceux-ci. Une douce et légère lumière paraissait dégager de son corps. Le jeune blond approcha dangereusement son visage de celui du brun. Il semblait ne pas avoir de gêne pour cela. Son aise était très évidente. Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait l'air de l'examiner ou un truc du genre.

― C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue? lui demanda-t-il drôlement inquiet.

― Cette marque, commença-t-il, ce n'est rien...

Le brun s'était arrêté net. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son propre père l'avait giflé. Ça, c'était quelque chose de personnel se disait-il. Il aurait bien pu trouver mieux comme réponse. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était battu, il aurait bien plus de marques sur le corps. De plus, cela paraissait que cette marque sur son visage était fait par une main, dû à une gifle. Le garçon aux allures d'anges ne posa pas plus de questions, mais changea inopinément de sujet.

― Tu sembles avoir froid

― Ce n'est rien, j'en ai l'habitude.

― On ne peut pas vraiment s'habituer à avoir froid. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, le froid. Le seul moyen de combattre et de résister au froid est de s'habiller etnon de s'y habituer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit.

Le blond prit les mains du brun dans les siennes. Sasuke sentit une intense chaleur les recouvrir. «_Ces mains sont si chaudes et... douces._», raisonna le garçon complètement gelé sur place. Il ne retira pas ses mains. Il resta figé. Une douce chaleur parcourut tout son corps de la tête aux pieds. Était-ce cet étrange blondinet sortit de nul part qui lui donnait toute cette chaleur?

― Tu es une personne plutôt solitaire, n'est-ce-pas? devina le blond.

― Ça ressemble à ça.

L'étranger embrassait les environs du regard.

― Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il, toujours son sourire aux lèvres et ses deux mains enveloppant celles de l'Uchiha.

― Moi, c'est Sasuke Uchiha.

Il lui sourit de plus bel. Naruto lâcha finalement les mains de son nouvel ami.

― Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets quand tu restes dehors aussi tard?

― Ils s'en fichent.

Naruto n'eut pas de grandes réactions suite à la réponse du brun. Il semblait plutôt comprendre et son regard devint compatissant. C'était étrange... Il semblait tellement se préoccuper de lui. Il lui posait seulement des questions sur sa vie ou sur son bien-être. Il lui avait demandé pour la trace de main imprégnée sur sa joue. Il avait su qu'il avait froid et l'avait réchauffé. Il s'inquiétait pour ses parents. Soit il était si gentil qu'il se préoccupait seulement du bonheur des autres, soit il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Et son comportement... sa manière de parler, de s'approcher de lui. Ce petit blondinet aux allures angéliques avait l'air d'être habitué aux contacts physiques.

― Je vais marché avec toi jusqu'à ta maison. Il fait noir dehors.

― Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi, je suis habitué de sortir le soir.

― On s'habitue peut-être à sortir seul le soir, mais on ne s'habitue pas à ce qui peut arriver. Tu 1ne peux pas être assez habitué pour savoir que rien ne va t'arriver. Dans le fond, on ne s'habitue vraiment à rien, on apprend juste à vivre avec.

Sasuke avait attentivement écouté les paroles de l'étranger, qu'ils trouvait très bien dites d'ailleurs. La gentillesse dont était doté Naruto semblait irréelle aux yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci avait de la difficulté à le regarder droit dans les yeux, la clarté de ses deux cristaux étaient si intense. Il brillait dans un éclat lumineux, et d'un bleu argenté.

Le blondinet passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Sasuke, très amicalement, en l'obligeant de marcher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la clairière.

Naruto tira Sasuke sans repos jusqu'à la sortie du bois. Celui-ci était plus grand, plus costaud et plus fort que lui. En plus, il dégageait tellement de chaleur que s'en était étrange et ça le réchauffait. C'était pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à se débattre. Comment répandre autant de chaleur? C'était peut-être le manteau dont il était vêtu. Il était peut-être tellement chaud que Sasuke pouvait en percevoir la chaleur qui s'émanait de lui. Sur sa peau, mais également à l'intérieur de son corps. «_Non, ce n'est pas possible_», réfléchit le brun. Tout à l'heure, quand il lui avait prit les mains, c'était sa peau qui exhalait cette chaleur. Le garçon ne portait pas de gant. Cette chaleur provenait de lui. De son Être.

― Alors, où vis-tu?

― À l'Ouest du village.

Les deux garçons entreprirent leur route vers l'Ouest du village. Disons que, pour Sasuke, l'envie de rentrer chez lui était bien loin. Affronté la frustration de son père l'effrayait un peu. Peut-être ne voudrait-il même pas qu'il rentre. Il tenta de chasser ces funestes idées de sa tête et essaya de penser à des choses plus positives.

Naruto et Sasuke ne parlèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet. En effet, l'Uchiha n'avait jamais eu de _vrais_amis, alors il ne savait pas trop comment agir ou de quoi parler. Donc, il préférait rester muet tout simplement. En outre, il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour commencer à parler de choses personnelles, tels que les problèmes familiaux ou de sentiments. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir avec _lui_. Il exerçait une quelconque pression. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sa présence était oppressante, mais assez agréable. Comment dire pour être plus précis... elle bouchait un trou.

― Tu sais, prononça Naruto en brisant le silence, je n'ai jamais eu de véritables amis. Les gens qui vivaient dans mon quartier me mettaient toujours à l'écart.

― Où habitais-tu?

― Oh, très loin d'ici. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses.

― Et pourquoi étais-tu mis à l'écart?

― J'étais différent des autres.

― En quoi étais-tu différent?

Naruto le regarda, avec un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Il fit une mine amusée.

― Quel est le nom de ta rue?

Changement direct de sujet. Sasuke ignora ce détail et l'informa sur le nom de sa rue. Il était partit dans les questions. Ça alimentait la conversation, au moins. Toutefois, si Naruto ne voulait pas lui répondre, c'était son droit. Ils marchèrent pendant encore quelques minutes en parlant. Ils parlaient de divers sujets. Il en avait des plus intéressants que d'autres, mais ils étaient tout les deux très enthousiastes à l'idée de parler et de mieux se connaître. Sasuke remarqua que c'était facile de parler avec lui. Il semblait tout comprendre et compatir à chaque chose. Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure des Uchiha.

― C'est ici que je vis.

― D'accord. Je te laisse alors. On se dit à demain?

― Oui, d'accord, on se dit à demain.

Un autre sourire à pleine dent, puis il repartit. Par contre, en s'en allant, il se retourna et marcha de reculons pour envoyer la main à son nouvel ami. Tout à coup, il trébucha sur une motte de glace par terre et tomba sur le derrière. Il se releva et se gratta le derrière de la tête en faisant un air embarrassé. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire.

Une fois que le blond quitta complètement sa vision, Sasuke se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Drôle de gars, ce petit blond, pensa-t-il en déposant sa main sur la poignée. Maintenant, il devait affronter d'autres problèmes qui allaient sans doute nuire à son bref bonheur. Affronter la furie de son père, l'inquiétude de sa mère et l'indifférence de son frère. Il prit une grande respiration. Il aspira, puis expira quelques coups avant de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Barrée! Elle était barrée! «_C'est quoi cette connerie!_», s'exclama Sasuke à lui-même. Il essaya de l'ouvrir une seconde fois. Ils étaient dans la maisons pourtant. La voiture était stationnée dans le stationnement, les lumières étaient allumées et il les entendait parler à l'intérieur.

― Sasuke est revenu! cria sa mère, soulagée.

Sasuke entendit la femme se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la porte, mais ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent.

―Ne le fais pas entrer. Il a voulu jouer les malins.

―C'est ton fils, bon sang.

― C'est sa punition, tant pis pour lui. Je ne veux pas le voir, cracha son père.

― Tu lui fais toujours la morale, Fugaku.

― Si je ne lui fais pas, qui lui fera, hein?

Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. «_à cause de moi_», Il le savait. Ils se disputaient toujours pour lui. Sasuke croyait dur comme fer que son père le haïssait. Ce qui le prouvait: il refusait catégoriquement de le voir. Le brun déguerpit du bord de la porte.

―Il n'a pas d'endroit où aller. Il fait froid dehors et il n'est presque pas habillé.

―Qu'il se démerde tout seul.

C'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire, se démerder tout seul.

Il retourna sur le trottoir rempli de neige et commença à s'y balader d'un pas tranquille. Il jeta un dernier regard vers sa maison. Sa mère l'observait par la fenêtre, les larmes aux yeux. «_Ne t'en fais pas maman... je trouverai bien une place pour passer la nuit._», lui promit-il silencieusement. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Il avançait avec une idée précise dans la tête. Le dépanneur à une vingtaine de minutes de marche était encore ouvert à cet heure-ci (il était vingt trois heure). Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il avait horriblement froid. Il monta son capuchon par-dessus sa tête et continua d'avancer. Même s'il allait à la petite boutique, il ne pourrait pas y rester toute la nuit. Mais au moins, il pourrait s'y réchauffer.

Au loin, il aperçu le dépanneur. Enfin... il s'achemina vers celui-ci. Naruto avait bien raison. Il ne s'habituait pas au froid, il devait le combattre en s'habillant mieux que ça. Il en avait bien la preuve et il était très mal habillé (il n'avait qu'un simple manteau). Aussi, il avait aussi froid que tout à l'heure. Absolument rien n'avait changé. Cette froideur était accablante, étouffante. Il entra dans la boutique. Habituellement, un client n'avait pas le droit de rester dans un magasin s'il n'y achetait rien. Sasuke passa tranquillement dans les rangées en se dégelant un peu. Il était le seul client à cet heure-ci.

― Est-ce que vous allez me virer si je reste un peu ici pour me réchauffer?

Sasuke n'avait pas encore regardé la personne qui travaillait.

―Hey Sasuke, ton père t'as encore foutu à la porte. Ça fait deux fois cette semaine, lui répondit l'employé.

Il se retourna. Il fut surprit de voir l'employé. Il le connaissait. Et oui, ça faisait deux fois cette semaine que Sasuke se faisait mettre à la porte. À chaque fois, il allait dans ce dépanneur et c'était toujours la même personne qui travaillait. Il était tellement habitué de voir Sasuke s'y réfugier à cause de son père qu'ils étaient quasiment devenus amis. Il s'y nichait en moyenne une fois par semaine.

― Il m'énerve et, après, il est colère contre moi, parce que j'ai levé le ton.

― Les parents sont toujours comme ça. Ils te crient dessus, mais tu n'as pas le droit de leur renvoyer. Ça m'ennuie. Mais moi, ils ne me foutent pas à la porte pour ça, se confia le garçon, où es-tu allé avant de venir ici?

―Pourquoi?

―Eh bien, Itachi te cherchait. Il est venu me demander si je t'avais vu.

Itachi le cherchait. Sasuke se disait aussitôt que ce n'était que pour sembler être le petit fils modèle à papa et maman. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour son petit frère qu'il faisait ça. Il pouvait bien rire de lui, leur père le détestait.

― J'en conclus également que tu n'as absolument rien mangé depuis le dîner, tenta-t-il de deviner.

Il ne lui répondis rien et baissa la tête. Il sortit les mains de son manteau. Elles s'étaient enfin réchauffées.

―Ah, je savais. Je commence sérieusement à te connaître! s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Ouais, il commençait à bien le connaître. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dîner. Depuis qu'il lui avait fait pensé, il le remarquait plus. Il avait faim. Il ignorait qu'il avait autant faim. Il mit une main sur son ventre et regarda Suigetsu. Ouais, oublié de le préciser. Le garçon qui se prenait pour un ami très proche de Sasuke s'appelait Suigetsu. Ils se voyaient assez rarement, mais dans la tête de Suigetsu, ils étaient comme des _best friends_. Enfin, cela ne dérangeait pas Sasuke que ce garçon pense ça. Il n'avait assurément rien contre lui. Il était très gentil et très attentionné. Il semblait l'adorer, mais Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi, ce sentiment n'était pas renvoyé.

―Prends-toi quelque chose à manger. C'est un cadeau.

―Euh, ouais, d'accord. Merci.

― Pas de quoi.

Il se promena dans les rangées. Il regardait tout ce qu'il y avait à manger. Il finit par se prendre un genre de sandwich bizarre, mais délicieux.

―Hey Sasuke!

―Quoi?

―Je ferme le dépanneur à minuit, m'attends-tu?

Il pouvait bien faire cela. C'était quand même mieux que de partir seul dans le froid d'hiver.

― Ouais, je vais t'attendre.

―Super!

Suigetsu commença à nettoyer le dépanneur. Il lava le plancher, les comptoirs. Enfin, la fermeture normale. Et Sasuke, bah, il le regardait faire son travail. Minuit sonna. L'employé verrouilla la porte, puis mit les clefs dans ses poches. Ils quittèrent le devant du dépanneur et entamèrent leur balade dans la rue.

―Veux-tu appeler ta mère pour lui dire que tu vas bien? le questionna-t-il en prenant son téléphone111cellulaire.

Sasuke fit un signe de tête négatif. Son interlocuteur fit une mine triste et remit son téléphone où il était. Ils arpentèrent les trottoirs, tournèrent sur plusieurs rues avant de s'arrêter devant une maison.

―Veux-tu dormir ici?  
**  
**  
Sasuke hésita avant d'accepter. En fait, il était extrêmement embêté. Itachi le cherchait. Il y avait mieux pensé, depuis que la colère s'était graduellement dissipée. Peut-être le cherchait-il encore à cet heure-ci. Il commençait à se sentir coupable. Le devait-il? Peut-être que leur père lui avait demandé d'aller le chercher, pensa-t-il. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant. C'était Itachi qui venait le chercher quand il était mit dehors.

―Oui, d'accord.  
―Super!

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et se couchèrent peu de temps après. Sasuke avait cours le lendemain et il était déjà une heure du matin. Il avait aussi hâte de retrouver son étrange ami dans la clairière le lendemain. Peut-être essayer d'en connaître davantage sur celui-ci...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre n°2, l'embrassement d'une forte amitié**

* * *

_«Les flammes de l'amitié_

_Sont les plus résistantes d'entre toutes_

_Sur un éternelle chandelle, elle brûleront.»_

**VENDREDI, 1er décembre, 1h05, deuxième journée**

C'était la dernière journée de la semaine. C'est-à-dire, vendredi. Sasuke était impatient que cette journée se termine. Il mourrait d'envie de retourner passer la soirée dans la clairière. Avoir un ami, c'était quelque chose de vraiment agréable. Il n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment auparavant. Ce sentiment s'appelait l'amitié. La naissance d'une nouvelle amitié, on pouvait dire. Après les cours, il ne passerait pas chez lui. Il avait bien trop peur que son père lui ferme la porte au nez. Ce n'était pas si grave. Suigetsu lui avait prêté des gants, un foulard et tout ce dont il avait besoin. Lui aussi était un ami, mais il n'avait pas ce même sentiment. L'attachement était différent.

― Sasuke, tu sembles pensif. Qu'y a-t-il? demanda un garçon de son âge en s'approchant de sa table.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers ce dernier. C'était un garçon aux allures banales. Cheveux bruns, yeux de la même couleur, jean, chandail blanc plus que normal. Il s'assit près de lui et déposa son dîner sur la table.

― Est-ce que ça te dérange si je mange ici?

Il fit un signe de tête négatif. Le garçon lui sourit, puis commença à déballer son repas.

― Je sais que tu es doué en français...

Ouais, bien sur. Ce garçon ne s'était pas assit a côté de lui pour rien. Sasuke le voyait très bien venir.

― Ça te dit de, euh, comment dire, bégaya le brun aux allures banales.

Sasuke l'écoutait, mais ne l'aida pas à trouver son vocabulaire. Il le regardait se perdre dans ses mots, plutôt. Il sortit un sandwich de sa boîte à lunch. En fait, ce n'était pas _sa_ boîte à lunch. C'était celle que la mère de Suigetsu lui avait prêtée. Cette femme était très gentille. Elle le prenait pour son deuxième fils. Elle était tellement habituée de voir ce jeune garçon revenir avec son fils, le soir. Il la plaça sur la table, il sortit ensuite un plat où des tomates étaient coupées en dés. La mère de son ami commençait à le connaître bien mieux que sa propre mère. Elle savait qu'il raffolait de cela.

― Hey, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? fit soudain le garçon à côté de lui.

― Ah oui, désolé. Tu disais?

― Tu es toujours aussi perdu, n'est-ce pas? Ça se voit bien en cours, tu es toujours dans la lune. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, se plaignit-il, quelque peu colérique.

― Je suis désolé.

― Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'aider avec le devoir que Kakashi-sensei nous a demandé de faire.

Sasuke acquiesça. Le garçon lui fit une petit risette puis alla chercher ses documents. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke mangea. Le français était l'une de ses matières fortes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Son père lui disait le contraire. Pour lui, Sasuke n'était bon dans aucune matière. «_Si je suis si nul, pourquoi Kiba me demande-t-il de l'aider?_», se demanda-t-il. Kiba avait toujours été impatient, et assez arrogant. Demander de l'aide aux autres, c'était son pire cauchemar. Mais quand il fallait, il devait le faire. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le garçon distant et pensif. Il était très différent de lui. C'était pourquoi Sasuke n'avait pas refusé de l'aider, peut-être pourraient-ils apprendre à se connaître et ensuite être moins distants un envers l'autre. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se faire des ennemis. Cependant, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Kiba ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et il se débrouillait qu'en même assez bien dans cette matière. Voulait-il simplement se débarrasser rapidement de ce devoir pour être libre toute la soirée. Il les connaissait ces types. Kiba revint avec son document de français et le déposa sur la table.

― Voilà, tu viendras me le porter lorsque tu auras terminé, lâcha-t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

― Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi?

― Ouais, ça me donnerait une sacré coup de main.

Sasuke ne répondit rien. «_Dire que j'ai cru un instant qu'il avait changé._», se dit-il en détournant le regard de celui-ci. Kiba se tourna afin de partir. Il fit deux pas plus loin avant d'entendre le bruit du papier qui se déchire.

― Hey! mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! paniqua Kiba en se rapprochant de la table.

― Je t'ai aidé à te débarrasser de ton devoir, lui répondit Sasuke comme si tout était normal.

― Je vais me faire tuer!

― Au lieu de penser à faire la fête toute la nuit et à te décrocher des putes, pense plutôt à faire tes devoirs et à ne pas énerver les autres autour de toi.

Kiba lui cracha toutes sortes d'insultes en plein visage avant de repartir plus vite qu'il était venu. Sasuke ignora ce malentendu. Il prit les bouts de papier déchiré qui constituaient auparavant le devoir de français de Kiba pour les jeter dans la première poubelle qu'il repéra. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir puis dégusta son dîner, calme dans son coin.

La fin des cours se passa dans une tranquillité absolue. Personne ne l'énerva, aucun sensei ne le sortit de ses rêveries. Il pensait juste à aller rejoindre son ami dans la clairière. «Je me demande si il sera là», pensa-t-il en marchant vers son casier. Il y serra ses cahiers de mathématique, il prit la boîte à lunch, le sac et l'étui à crayon que Suigetsu et sa mère lui avaient prêtés et finit par refermer la porte. Le brun se disait qu'il devrait rendre ces choses avant d'aller dans le bois. Il sortit de l'école et commença à longer le trottoir. Les gants qui lui avait été fourni lui offrait un quelconque confort. Il était bien mieux que la veille. Par contre, cela ne battait point la chaleur que le garçon étrange qu'il avait rencontré dégageait. Ce n'était rien à côté. Ces gants lui réchauffaient les mains seulement. Son foulard le protégeait seulement du froid et c'était la même chose pour le manteau. La peau du blondinet qu'il avait rencontré la veille manifestait une chaleur et non une protection du froid.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, il arriva en face du dépanneur où Suigetsu travaillait. Il traversa la rue et y entra. Il observa un peu partout les alentours du regard afin de le trouver. Enfin, il ignorait si il travaillait. Il prenait qu'en même une chance de le trouver. Il zieuta chacune des rangées, malgré qu'il n'en avait que très peu. Il ne le trouva pas. Alors, il décida d'aller demander à l'employée qui travaillait présentement.

― Bonjour, est-ce que Suigetsu travaille aujourd'hui? demanda Sasuke en arrivant au comptoir.

― Suigetsu? Il travaille ce soir, je crois. Attends, je vais aller vérifier, répondit amicalement l'employée, en quittant le comptoir.

Celle-ci partit dans la salle des employés, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.

― Il commence dans deux heures, l'informa-t-elle. Y avait-il quelque chose en particulier?

― En fait, je devais lui rendre cela.

Sasuke lui montra tout ce que Suigetsu lui avait alloué. L'employée regarda et sembla penser. La jeune femme avait le même âge que les deux garçons. Elle avait une chevelure rougeâtre assez longue. Ses yeux rouge, rosâtre étaient envahis par une paire de lunette noire.

― Donne-moi les, je l'avertirai lorsqu'il arrivera, proposa-t-elle alors, un sourire honnête aux lèvres.

― D'accord, dit Sasuke, hésitant.

Sasuke lui donna la boîte à lunch, le sac ainsi que l'étui à crayon. La jeune femme alla les mener à l'arrière. Le brun quitta l'emplacement sans même attendre qu'elle revienne. Il partit en direction du bois. Les rues étaient dégagées, les charrues avaient fait leur travail, C'était assez rare. Les travailleurs ne faisaient presque jamais leur travail. Les citoyens avaient souvent portés plainte à la municipalité contre ces travailleurs incompétents. Après deux ans de débats acharnées, ils s'étaient décidés à les renvoyée et d'en engager d'autres. Sasuke se trouva idiot de penser à ce genre de choses. Pourquoi pensait-il aux travailleurs qui déblayaient les routes enneigées. Se sentait-il aussi désespéré? Se sentait-il assez seul pour penser à cela? On dirait bien que oui. La folie commençait malgré lui à le gagner. Il essayait de penser à d'autres sujets, plus intéressants que celui-ci, mais rien ne vint.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du bois, il jeta un léger coup d'œil aux alentours. Il ne voulait que personne ne le suive ou le remarque. C'était sa cachette. Bah, enfin maintenant, leur cachette secrète. Tout en marchant en direction de la clairière, ses pas faisaient craquer la neige et la couche de glace qui le faisait presque perde pied, il évitait les innombrables branches qui sortaient de la couverture blanche. Bien qu'il était habillé chaudement, son manteau lui donnait l'impression de de rien avoir sur le dos et il n'était fringué que d'un simple pantalon jean qui ne le protégeait nullement du froid. Il devait garder l'équilibre, sinon, il se retrouvait gelé comme un glaçon.

Il était déjà seize heures et demi. Il était chez lui à quinze heures cinquante d'habitude. Sasuke était un peu stressé. Il se demandait s'il devait rentrer chez lui ou rester dans la clairière. Ordinairement, le lendemain ou le soir même où son père le mettait dehors, il rentrait chez lui. Par contre, cette fois-ci, le brun ne voulait pas rentrer. Il avait deux amis sur lesquels compter. Il pensait être capable de se débrouiller avec cela. Il le souhaitait en tout cas. Juste penser à rentrer chez lui, il en avait la nausée.

Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur accablante. Sasuke était assit à la table qu'il avait dégagée. Il avait dû enlever la neige à nouveau. Il avait neigé cette journée-là. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour recouvrir sa table d'un drap blanc. «_Il ne viendra pas_», pensa-t-il alors. Ce dernier se leva. Il replaça son foulard, qui avait légèrement tombé par l'avant, puis entreprit sa marche vers la sortie de la clairière. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer chez lui, mais plutôt de se dégourdir les jambes. De plus, à force de toujours rester assit à la même place, son derrière commençait à coller sur le bois du banc de la table. Il se promenait et écoutait le bruit que faisaient ses pieds dans la neige glacée. Il écoutait le doux son de celle-ci qui craquait sous son poids. Il tournait en rond dans la clairière, en écoutant le chant de la nature.

― Sasuke! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta, puis se tourna. Un petit blondinet, particulièrement maladroit, s'approcha de lui. Un immense sourire animait son doux visage d'ange. Il accourut vers le brun, en trébuchant quelques fois. Courir dans la neige, ce n'était pas si facile que cela en avait l'air. Sasuke souriait en regardant son jeune ami se hâter dans sa direction. Naruto manqua de tomber une troisième fois avant d'arriver près du brun. Cependant, il n'arrêta pas d'avance. Il s'achemina le plus près possible de son ami et l'enveloppa dans ses bras. Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à cela, donc quelques pétillements de gêne et de surprise lui parcoururent l'échine. Ces contacts, il ne connaissait pas vraiment cela. Sa famille n'était pas vraiment du type «affectueux». Pour Naruto, il semblait qu'un «Salut!» uniquement n'était pas assez. L'Uchiha avait été élevé de manière distante et civilisée, tandis que l'Uzumaki semblait avoir été élevé de la manière inverse.

Sasuke remarqua que Naruto libérait la même chaleur que la veille. Il était gêné de penser à cela, mais les contacts du jeune blond le réconfortaient. Il les aimait. Il appréciait cette joie électrisante dont il était muni, il adorait les frissons qui cheminait son corps et la chaleur qui circulait dans ses veines.

― Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu finissais les cours, finit-il par dire, en se séparant de Sasuke.

― Ce n'est pas grave. Je finis les cours à quinze heures et demi.

― Je le saurai pour la prochaine fois.

Parce qu'il allait y avoir une prochaine fois... Le blond sourit à pleines dents. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient d'une blancheur sensationnelle. Sasuke lui renvoya ce sourire, mais d'une manière plus timide et discrète.

― Alors, comment ta journée a été? lui demanda finalement Naruto.

― Ma journée? Eh bien... Elle a été très banale. Le quotidien normal.

― Le quotidien normal? Alors, c'était bien?

― C'était ordinaire.

Sasuke voulut lui rendre la question, mais il changea d'idée. Il n'était pas assez à l'aise encore pour poser des questions, malgré que cela ne soit pas un sujet si personnel que ça. Il préférait ne rien dire et voir quelle tournure allaient prendre les événements. Le brun ne connaissait rien de son nouvel ami. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait faire, ses passe-temps favoris, ses goûts. Donc, il ne donna aucune idée de choses à faire. Il avait peur de tomber sur quelque chose que le blond détestait.

― Cette clairière, est-ce le seul endroit qui te fait sentir bien? questionna alors Naruto.

― Oui, cette clairière est le seul seul et unique endroit qui compte à mes yeux.

― Est-ce qu'il y a une raison?

Y avait-il une raison pour quoi cet endroit était si important pour lui? Sasuke ne s'était jamais posé la question, en fait. Il l'ignorait. Cet endroit lui amenait qu'harmonie et bien-être. Un quelconque soulagement, elle lui procurait.

― En tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, j'en ai une raison, commença Naruto en voyant la réflexion de Sasuke. Mes parents m'y amenaient régulièrement quand j'étais plus jeune.

Naruto regarda au loin.

― J'y voyais presque à chaque fois une petit garçon de mon âge. Il avait les cheveux noirs, ébouriffés d'une étrange façon. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi sombres. Il souriait vivement à la vie, il était enjoué. Il venait en compagnie de son grand frère et il avait tellement l'air de l'aimer. Il lui sautait toujours au cou et riait. Les années passaient et ce même petit garçon se rendait ici, mais il était seul. Sa joie de vivre semblait s'être dissipée. Souvent, ses yeux perlaient, il refusait de pleurer par contre.

Sasuke l'écoutait parler, lorsqu'il réalisa que le _petit garçon_ dont parlait le blond, c'était lui. Il disait vrai. Avant, il était toujours ici avec son frère. Cependant, les années passèrent et seul il venait, sans joie. Elle l'avait laissé tomber**.** Il y avait néanmoins une chose qui rendait Sasuke douteux. Il n'avait jamais vu autres gens dans cette clairière. Il ne le questionna pas là-dessus et fit comme s'il ne savait pas que c'était de lui dont il parlait.

― Pour toi aussi elle est spécial? l'interrogea-t-il alors.

― Bien sur!

Naruto analysa les alentours encore une fois.

― On reste planté là à se regarder ou on fait quelque chose?

― Ce serait plus agréable de faire quelque chose.

― C'était la réponse que j'attendais!

Naruto prit la main de son ami et le traîna sans relâche jusqu'à la sortie. Il le tirait fortement et assurément. Tellement que Sasuke manqua de trébucher quelque fois derrière lui.

― Naruto, ralentis s'il te plait.

Naruto arrêta net de courir. Sasuke, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il avait complètement cessé, il lui fonça dedans brutalement. Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. «_Aïe! On dirait que je viens de foncer dans un mur de brique_», raisonna Sasuke en mettant une main sur son ventre. Le blondinet s'esclaffa. L'Uchiha le regardait. Comment un garçon de cette carrure, aux yeux de diamant et à l'apparence adorable pouvait être aussi dur?

― Sasuke, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?

― Non.

C'était juste le choc qui avait été brutal, lui fit-il croire. Naruto lui lâcha la main puis ils reprirent leur route.

― Où allons-nous?

― Que pouvons-nous faire en hiver? prononça Naruto dans de vives syllabes.

Sasuke observa les environs, il cherchait une réponse à la question.

― On peut aller faire de la glissade dans de grande montagne de neige, on peut faire du traîneau, on peut patiner, du ski, de la raquette, faire des batailles de boules de neige et tout pleins d'autres choses méga amusantes. Que veux-tu faire?

― Je ne sais pas trop. Pas la bataille de boules de neige en tout cas, dit Sasuke. Et euh, pas de glissade, de traîneau et de ski non plus.

Ce dernier n'avait qu'un pantalon. Il ne voulait pas le tremper et être obligé de rentrer chez lui, pour prendre des vêtements de rechange.

― Ok, alors, euh... patins ou raquettes?

― Je n'ai ni patins ni raquettes.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bien loin d'être un problème.

― Ok, alors, euh, ça ne me dérange pas.

Naruto examina Sasuke de la tête aux pieds.

― Allons faire du patin, tu risques moins de tomber dans un banc de neige.  
― Tu doutes de mes compétences à faire de la raquette?  
― Non, je pense à toi tout simplement.

Il lui sourit encore et comme toujours. «_Mais où veut-il qu'on aille faire du patin?_» se demanda Sasuke en suivant Naruto. Ils sortirent du bois et allèrent sur un trottoir. Ils y piétinèrent durant environ dix minutes avant de prendre une rue que le brun n'avait jamais emprunté. Celui-ci suivait l'Uzumaki avec attention et questionnement.

**[...]**

― Voilà, nous y sommes!

Le brun observa les lieux. Il y avait une patinoire et des vestiaires. Naruto lui prit la main, mais Sasuke la retira.

― Qu'y a-t-il?

― Rien, j'ai, euh... pas en publique.

― Pourquoi? Les amis se prennent par la main, non?

― Non, pas vraiment.

Le petit blond fit une mine boudeuse.

― Je suis sûr que c'est seulement parce que tu es gêné, dit Naruto, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

― Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai jamais vu deux _amis_ se tenir par la main.

― Moi, si!

Sasuke perçut une quelconque colère dans la voix de ce dernier, mais il ne céda pas. Deux amis, surtout_garçons_, ne pouvaient pas se tenir par la main. Ce serait vraiment étrange pour certaines personnes, et probablement irrespectueux pour d'autres. Sasuke était descendant d'un père homophobe, alors il savait bien ce que les gens pouvaient dire s'ils voyaient deux garçons de même âge se tenir par la main.

― Peut-être où tu vivais avant, c'était normal. Par contre, ici, cela est très mal vu.

― Que les autres aillent se faire foutre alors!

― Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Naruto.

Sasuke avait l'impression de parler à un petit garçon, voulant tenir la main de sa mère par peur de se perdre.

― Bon, ce n'est pas grave alors. Allons patiner!

L'Uchiha le suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires. Dans ceux-ci, ils y avaient des employés qui prêtaient des patins.

― Peux-tu aller les chercher s'il te plait, je vais aller nous trouver une place.

― Oui, d'accord, approuva Sasuke.

Le garçon alla chercher deux paires de patins puis rejoignit Naruto dans le fond des vestiaires complètement. Ils les enfilèrent rapidement puis s'acheminèrent sur la glace. Pour commencer, ils patinèrent chacun leur côté. Ensuite, Sasuke entra dans une des équipes qui s'étaient formées pour jouer au hockey, tandis que Naruto se contenta d'observer et rire.

Les heures passaient, ils s'amusaient, riaient et parlaient. Ces heures avaient passées extrêmement vites. Il commençait à être tard. Alors, les deux adolescents allèrent mener les patins et repartir.

― Sasuke, finit par dire Naruto après un petit moment de silence.

― Quoi?

― Est-ce que ça t'a fait du bien, une petite sortie?

― Oui, c'était amusant.

Ces mots étaient honnêtes. Faire quelque chose d'amusant lui avait fait tellement de bien. Il se sentait revivre. Son cœur semblait vouloir décongeler. En fait, seulement être avec ce garçon était une libération et un réconfort absolu. Ils parcoururent les trottoirs du village en n'ayant pas vraiment de but.

Naruto regardait droit devant lui, alors que Sasuke semblait analyser ses bottes. Tout à coup, le blondinet lui agrippa vivement le bras.

― Regarde Sasuke!

Sasuke releva la tête et vit... Suigetsu sortir du dépanneur. Ils se conduisirent vers l'employé de la petite boutique. «_Il est déjà minuit_», pensa Sasuke en y allant. «_Euh... comment a-t-il su que je le connaissais?_» se demanda-t-il à lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction? Le brun de s'attarda pas là-dessus et arriva près de Suigetsu.

― Hey, salut Sasuke! Tu es encore dehors? Tu viens chez moi?

Sasuke approuva de la tête.

― Au fait, merci pour m'avoir ramener mes choses tout à l'heure.

― Ce n'est rien.

Suigetsu lui sourit en mettant les clefs du dépanneur dans ses poches de jeans.

― Bon, moi je vous laisse. À plus tard vous deux, les interrompit Naruto.

Sasuke lui dit au revoir. Naruto partit, plus souriant que jamais. Le brun se tourna ensuite vers son autre ami. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas renvoyé sa salutation.

― Tu t'en vas? Tu n'étais pas supposé venir chez moi? l'interrogea Suigetsu.

― Je ne m'en vais pas.

Suigetsu leva les yeux vers le ciel.

― Bon, tu as tellement froid et tu te sens si seul que tu te crées des amis imaginaires?


	3. Chapitre 3

_«Le froid est une température intolérable_

_Malgré résister, se protéger, ce sentiment est insupportable._

_Cherchant trop de chaleur, notre corps s'embrasera d'une manière inimaginable.»_

**Vendredi, 1er décembre, 00h30, fin de la deuxième journée**

― Bon, tu as tellement froid et tu te sens si seul que tu te crées des amis imaginaires?

― De quoi tu parles?

― Tu es arrivé seul, Sasuke.

― Non, je suis arrivé en compagnie de quelqu'un. Un blond aux yeux bleus, le décrivit-il une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Suigetsu fit mine de réfléchir un instant, il analysa les alentours du regard.

― Je ne l'ai pas vu.

Sasuke n'était plus trop sûr de lui. Après mûre réflexion, il s'imagina qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Tellement de problèmes et de craintes envahissaient son esprit. Peut-être s'était-il lui-même créé un ami pour boucher la partie vide de son cœur? Pourtant, le touché du jeune blond était réel. Sa chaleur était réelle. Tout son Être était réel, bordel! Non! Il n'était pas devenu fou! Il le niait entièrement.

― Tu n'as peut-être pas porté attention à sa présence, tenta-t-il de se persuader.

― Expliques-moi comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir s'il est arrivé avec toi?

― À vrai dire...

Le jeune homme observa les environs, son regard n'oubliait pas un coin du quartier. Il vérifiait derrière son ami, derrière lui, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne voyait plus aucune trace de son ami.

― Je l'ignore.

― Écoutes Sasuke, je ne veux pas te juger ou quoi que ce soit, mais ton ami n'est que le fruit de ton imagination. Oublies-le et tu cesseras de l'imaginer. C'est un conseil d'ami que je te donne.

Il l'écoutait, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. La seule personne qui l'aidait à mieux se sentir était dans sa tête uniquement.

― Je veux seulement t'aider, Sasuke.

― Je n'en doute pas.

1111

La nuit était complètement tombée et silencieusement, ils commencèrent à marcher le long de la rue. Leur route était illuminée par la lumière des lampadaires. Sasuke zieutait les alentours, cherchant du regard, son ami soit-disant «imaginaire». Craignant de devenir fou, il s'obstinait à vouloir montrer son existence à l'Hôzuki.

― Tu viens chez moi ce soir? lui demanda Suigetsu en tournant vers la tête vers Sasuke.

― Si je peux.

― Tu sais bien que tu peux!

Il lui sourit puis ils entamèrent leur route vers la maison où habitait son ami. La tête baissée, l'Uchiha marchait d'un pas lent. Il avait encore cette lueur de questionnement dans les yeux, son incompréhension totale. Aucun des deux ne parla, seul le bruit pesant et apaisant du vent qui soufflait par-ci par-là était présent. Quelques fois, le vrombissement d'un véhicule se faisait entendre. L'absence d'âmes vives oppressait le calme.

― Alors, ta journée? le questionna Suigetsu en tenta de bannir le silence.

― Aussi banale que les autres.

― Est-ce que tu as des devoirs?

― Malheureusement.

― Tu sais quoi?! Je t'aiderai!

― Ah oui?

― Oui! Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je n'irai pas faire la fête si tu es chez moi.

― Ne te prives pas pour moi.

― Je ne me prive pas. Je suis heureux de rester avec toi.

Un immense sourire illuminait le visage de l'argentin. L'honnêteté qu'il prenait pour prononcer ses mots était réelle, Sasuke n'avait aucun doute envers ce dernier. Ils tournèrent enfin le dernier coin et débutèrent à longer la dernière rue avant d'arriver à leur destination. Suigetsu prit les clefs de la maison puis débarra la porte. Il était déjà une heure et demi du matin, ses parents dormaient depuis longtemps. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et enlevèrent leur bottes sur le seuil de la porte. Ils les prirent dans leurs mains puis allèrent les mettre près du calorifère afin qu'elles sèchent.

― Donnes-moi ton manteau

Il lui donna aussitôt. Suigetsu le regarda quelque secondes.

― Tu n'avais pas froid avec ça?

Au lieu de répondre à la question de manière orale, il se contenta de bouger sa tête de gauche à droite. Tout deux essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible. Chacun leur tour, ils prirent leur douche, ils grignotèrent quelque chose puis il descendirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Suigetsu.

― Veux-tu dormir tout de suite? demanda-t-il à son invité.

― Peu importe. Je dormirai en même temps que toi.

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, le brun alla s'asseoir par terre, sur le tas de couvertures qui lui servaient de matelas.

― Tu es encore en froid avec ton père?

― Si je ne serais plus en froid avec mon père, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment.

― Ouais, ce n'est pas faux.

Le jeune homme à la tête blanche alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

― Demain, je travaille. Vas-tu rester ici toute la journée?

― Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit Sasuke en commençant à placer ses couvertures.

Suigetsu avait beau essayer de trouver un sujet qui éveillerait la curiosité de son invité, mais cela fut sans espoir. Le brun restait neutre et pensif. Le blanc avait beau le toiser du regard sans arrêt, le dévisager, lui parler de divers sujets, Sasuke ne montra aucun intérêt.

― Ton petit blond, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un de ces jours.

― Tu n'éprouves aucun intérêt pour lui. Tu crois que je délire, alors je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je te le présenterais.

― Sasuke, je n'ai jamais dit que tu délirais.

― Tu le penses.

― Pas dû tout. Je dis juste que c'est normal pour les personnes comme toi de...

― Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par «les personnes comme moi»? le coupa Sasuke, une colère naissante dans la voix.

― Hey! ne te fâches pas.

Sasuke l'épiait du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Il s'excusa pour son attitude désagréable envers lui.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'avais mal formulé ma phrase, s'excusa Suigetsu. Je parlais plutôt de tes problèmes. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Donc, c'est tout à fait normal que tu essaies par tout les moyens de te changer les idées. Je ne te jugeais pas.

Le brun laissa paraître un petit sourire pour démontrer à son ami qu'il approuvait ce qu'il disait et acceptait ses excuses. L'Hôzuki en fut agréablement soulagé et la pression qui s'était installée entre eux deux s'alignait vers l'extinction peu à peu. Malgré que ce dernier avait conscience que les pensés du brun étaient embrouillées par ses nombreux problèmes, il se taisait.

― Alors, ton devoir, est-ce qu'on le fait avant de dormir? le consulta-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet et de détendre davantage l'atmosphère. Tu auras alors le champ libre pour faire tout ce que tu veux demain.

― Non, c'est bon. Je m'arrangerai avec ça en fin de semaine.

― Tu en est sûr?

Sasuke acquiesça.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, 10h30

Le brouillard troublait la vision du jeune homme. Il avançait d'un pas hésitant et difficile. Ses pieds enfonçaient sans relâche dans la neige molle et épaisse, qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Celle-ci lui pinçait et lui glaçait la peau. Il sentait cette dernière craquer, et la douleur était ardente. Son pantalon jean était devenu dure dû au froid, une légère couleur bleuâtre commençait à déteindre sur le bout de ses doigts sous ses gants. Ses paupières, désormais bleues, fermaient toutes seules. Le garçon avait la mauvaise impression que ses yeux allaient cristalliser et éclater en de millier petits morceaux de verres. «_On ne peut pas vraiment s'habituer à avoir froid. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, le froid. Le seul moyen de combattre et de résister au froid est de s''habiller et____non de s'y habituer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit..._», Sasuke repensa à ce que Naruto lui avait dit. Il y pensait continuellement et formellement.

Il ne voyait plus rien, le brouillard et la neige l'aveuglaient complètement. Le vent s'agitait dans tout les sens, il semblait furax. Toutes les parties de son corps se crispèrent de douleur, c'était comme si sa peau déchirait brutalement. C'en était insupportable. La hauteur de la neige engendrait la misère qu'il avait à avancer correctement dans ce désert blanc, que le jeune homme maudissait grandement d'ailleurs. Il avança encore de quelques mètres avant de s'effondre dans l'éternel banc de neige. Il n'y voyait pas la fin, il n'y voyait pas d'issue, étant entièrement prisonnier de cette froideur dévastatrice.

Une étrange bouffée de chaleur le transperça tout à coup. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Une main se déposa sur une de ses joues endolories par les fissures qui s'y était gravées, il en tordit vigoureusement. Cette main réchauffait d'une tendre façon son jeune visage bleuâtre, alors Sasuke réussit à ouvrir les yeux à nouveaux. La silhouette d'un adolescent, il vit agenouillé dans la neige près de lui. Cette personne se pencha périlleusement vers lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Le brun s'y agrippa avec véhémence. Il était près à tout pour obtenir un peu de chaleur, de réconfort, de bien-être.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es plus seul, Sasuke.

Cette douce et chaleureuse voix était celle de Naruto, le vulnérable adolescent pouvait la reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. Sa respiration était tendue et difficile, tellement que son ami renforça son étreinte.

― Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, bon sang? lui demanda alors Naruto, ayant toujours le brun dans ses bras.

Sasuke avait de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi le blond lui disait cela. Leur dernière sortie ensemble datait seulement de la veille. Pourquoi l'aurait-il oublié? Le garçon qui dégageait toute la chaleur renforça son étreinte, de plus en plus. Prit d'effroi, l'Uchiha essayait de repousser son ami qui lui faisait, peut-être «involontairement», mal. Très mal.

― Naruto, tu me fais mal.

Ces paroles n'arrêtèrent pas le blond, plutôt, il les ignora comme s'il était sourd. Des brûlures et des ecchymose s'imprimèrent dans sa peau. Sasuke tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise endiablée du blond, il suffoquait.

― Bordel! Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Aucune réponse, il suffoquait, il souffrait, tout son corps s'embrasa.

Il sursauta au moment où une main tiède se posa sur son front.

― La chaleur de son corps est anormal, fit une voix féminine.

― On le conduit à l'hôpital?

― Vas appeler ses parents.

― Mais m'man, son père l'a foutu à la porte.

― Suigetsu, fais ce que je te dis!

Suigetsu quitta la chambre. «_Que se passe-t-il?_», se demanda aussitôt le jeune homme étendu dans un tas de couverture sur le planché. Il bouillonnait, tout son corps semblait s'enflammer. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Il était victime d'un terrible mal de tête, doublé d'un haut le cœur.

― Apportes-lui un verre d'eau! ordonna la femme à Suigetsu.

«_Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.._.», réussit à raisonner le fiévreux. Il inspira puis expira de façon irrégulière, la mère de Suigetsu s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour l'état de santé de l'Uchiha. Suigetsu revint dans la chambre environ cinq minutes plus tard. Il donna le verre d'eau à sa mère, qui elle, le donna à Sasuke après qu'il se soit assit.

― Je suis désolé Sasuke, j'ai dû contacter tes parents. Par contre, c'est Itachi qui a répondu.

― Je-je vais bien.

― Non, tu ne vas pas bien, mon chéri. Tu sues de partout, tu es bouillant et ton niveau de chaleur est anormal,riposta la femme.

**Côté demeure Uchiha**

― Si tu ne l'aurais pas mit à la porte, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! cria Mikoto.

― Il ne fait que de la fièvre, bordel! cracha alors Fugaku, hors de lui.

― Madame Hôzuki n'était pas si stressée pour rien! Je suis certaine que c'est pire que tu le prétends.

Mikoto paniquait, son fils était malade et elle ne le supportait pas. Elle angoissait excessivement.

― Allons le chercher! s'écria-t-elle. Il doit rentrer à la maison!

― Appelles chez les Hôzuki et dit leur de le soigner.

― Espèce d'hypocrite! C'est ton fils, bordel!

Les deux adultes se disputèrent encore et comme toujours. Les chicanes et les débats étaient deux choses plus habutuelles pour eux. Leurs journées avançaient grâce à leurs coup de tête et leurs innombrables désaccords envers complètement tout.

― Je vais le chercher, les informa Itachi en quittant la maison.

N'étant plus capable de les entendre et s'inquiétant pour son petit frère, Itachi avait prit les clefs de la voiture sur la table. Hors de la vue des ses parents emportés par la colère, il avait accourut vers la sortie et était sortit. Ce dernier s'achemina à la voiture de sa mère et la démarra, il conduit jusqu'à la demeure Hôzuki ensuite. En s'y dirigeant, il pensait, pensait et pensait. Il doutait, il essayait de comprendre, il se méfiait. Il en voulait énormément à son père d'avoir été si sauvage. Il était vrai que Sasuke avait été impoli avec leur père, mais il était tout de même son fils. Itachi était en désaccord total avec son père, carrément irrationnel.

Il passa devant le bois qui menait à la clairière. «_Sasuke... vas-tu encore là-bas?_», se demanda-t-il, alarmé, en jetant un léger coup d'œil vers celle-ci. Il se stationna juste devant le bois et arrêta la voiture. Il en sortie. Il devait aller vérifier quelque chose avant d'aller le chercher, il s'engouffra dans le bois sans précaution. Ses yeux regardaient partout, il n'oublièrent aucun recoin de la place, qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs.

Une fois rendu au plein milieu de la clairière, il zieuta les alentours. Rien ne laissait paraître un moindre signe de présence, de vie. Seulement la neige blanche qui couvrait le sol et les nombreux hauts arbres sans feuilles étaient là. Cet endroit était idem à la dernière fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, il y avait quelques années déjà. Soudain, il aperçut des traces de pas dans la neige. «_Je le savais... il vient encore ici._», en conclut-il, plus anxieux que jamais.

**Crunch crunch crunch**

Itachi sursauta.

― Naruto, dit-il alors sur un ton ferme. Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire peur, je sais que c'est toi.

Le blond se montra et s'approcha de son interlocuteur. Itachi eut un mouvement de recule, Naruto en ricana sobrement.

― Ton frère est moins méfiant que toi à mon égard.

**Côté demeure Hôzuki.**

Suigetsu était partit travailler. Sasuke s'était rendormi et madame Hôzuki était assiégée près de ce dernier, à vérifier si sa fièvre s'intensifierait. Régulièrement, elle allait chercher des serviettes, mouillée d'eau froide, qu'elle mettait sur le front du brun. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur tout son corps. Il avait misère à respirer, son pouls s'accélérait à un rythme vif et démesuré. La jeune mère lui avait donné des antibiotiques avant qu'il ne s'endorme, ceux-ci semblaient ne pas avoir grand effet cependant.

_Toc toc toc_

Madame Hôzuki se leva aussitôt et se hâta à la porte d'entrée. Elle fut soulagée d'y voir Itachi.

― Aller, entres.

Il entra.

― Il est dans la chambre, il s'est rendormi, lui dit-elle. Je lui ai donner des antibiotiques contre les maux de tête, ainsi contre la fièvre.

― Et est-ce qu'il va mieux?

― Non, pas vraiment. Je lui passais régulièrement de l'eau froide sur le visage est les bras pour essayer de faire baisser sa pression, l'informa-t-elle pendant qu'ils allèrent dans la chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Sasuke se reposait. Itachi s'approcha doucement de lui, s'agenouilla et mit une main sur son front. Il sentit aussitôt la chaleur exhaler de son corps, de manière considérable.

― Je vais le conduire à la clinique, ils lui donneront de bons remèdes.

― Nous voulions faire cela, mais nous ne savions pas si nous pouvions.

― C'est correct. Je m'en charge maintenant. Merci beaucoup.

― Ça me fait grand plaisir. Vous m'en redonnerai des nouvelles.

― Bien sur.

Itachi mit ses bras en dessous du corps de son frère puis le souleva, avec un peu de difficulté. Le jeune fiévreux entrouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres. «_Itachi...?_», se demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux. Il laissa paraître un mince sourire de soulagement.

**Une semaine plus tard**

**Samedi, 9 décembre, 18 heures.**

Sasuke avait manqué une semaine complète d'école, fortement recommandé par le médecin. Sa fièvre avait diminuée et son pouls avait reprit une cadence normale. Il était constamment couché dans son lit depuis le jour où il avait fait cet horrible cauchemar. Ce cauchemar où il s'enflammait farouchement... Le brun repensait tout le temps à ce mauvais rêve. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

― Entres.

Sa mère entra dans la chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Sasuke s'assit, elle le déposa sur lui.

― Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas descendre à la cuisine?

― Tout ce que je veux, c'est dégager d'ici.

― Sasuke...

Mikoto fit un air de profonde tristesse et de compassion, que Sasuke ignora. Il fit bifurquer ses yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, c'était un moyen de ne pas regarder sa mère.

― Sasuke... ton père ne t'en veut pas, tu sais?

― S'il ne m'en veut pas, pourquoi je ne peux même pas aller à la salle de bain sans me faire dévisager méchamment? rétorqua-t-il en tourna la tête vers elle.

111Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

― Maman, n'essaies pas de me remonter le moral. Tu ne feras que tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Elle ne dit rien à cela puis quitta la chambre, avec une lueur pensive dans les yeux. Sasuke dégusta silencieusement, et dans la solitude totale, son repas. Lorsqu'il termina, il se leva. Il ouvra son armoire à vêtements et y prit un chandail et un jean, il était en pyjama.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit discrètement dans la salle voisine. Il passa très rapidement dans la salle principale, où il n'y avait personne. Il traversa la salon sur la pointe des pieds, parce que ses parents y étaient. Il ouvrit le garde-robe et y prit son manteau. Il retourna ensuite sur ces pas. Sortir par la porte d'entrée susciterait probablement l'attention de ses parents, donc il retourna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. «_Je vais sortir par la fenêtre_», se dit-il en l'ouvrant à grandeur. Il y passa une jambe, mais il fut interpellé.

― Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ce dernier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de lui parler, c'était Itachi qui était sur le seuil de sa porte de chambre, une main sur la poignée.

― Je dégage de cette baraque.

― Sasuke, ne fais pas ça. Tu es encore malade.

― Papa et maman seront contents... je ne serai plus dans les jambes, continua Sasuke en ignorant ce que son frère venait de dire.

Sur ce, le cadet sortit complètement dehors et referma la fenêtre. Son Aîné tenta de le retenir, mais il s'enfuit malgré cela. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était resté pendant une semaine enfermée dans sa chambre, entendant ses parents parler. Son père l'insultait et l'humiliait encore et toujours. Il laissait clairement paraître son mécontentement à ce que son fils cadet reste dans cette maison. Pour Fugaku, Sasuke était la principal cause de tout les problèmes, son nom jaillissait dans toutes les disputes et y demeurait.

Il longea le trottoir, les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas rapidement. Il fuyait et craignait que son frère en parle. Il courut, courut, courut dans une même direction. Il allait dans la clairière, voir si son ami était réel ou n'était-ce que son imagination.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Influence, confusion & hystérie **

* * *

_«Parfois nos émotions sont incontrôlables et embrouillés_

_Malgré libre, il est la victime de son meilleur ami, de sa possessivité_

_Celui-ci atteint de l'une des pires maladies qui soit; celle de la bipolarité»_

**SAMEDI, 9 décembre, 19h30**

Sasuke avait une impression de déjà vu. Le froid et le brouillard lui rappelaient sans conteste l'affreux cauchemar qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt. Il marchait dans la neige avec souci et embûche, le brouillard était écrasant et la froideur tyrannique. Des larmes perlaient sur le bord de ses yeux dû au froid, il ne sentait plus son nez. Ses joues brûlaient et semblaient fissurer, elles glaçaient. Ses jambes le trahissaient, elles refusaient de l'aider à avancer. Il tomba dans la neige, ses genoux et ses bras s'y enfoncèrent. Il rêvait de se réchauffer. Il rêvait d'un feu de foyer, d'un chocolat chaud, de... Naruto. Il souhaitait se faufiler dans ses bras, le coller, acquérir de sa chaleur.

«_Sasuke, tu n'es plus seul_»,entendit le brun dans le vent. Il releva la tête aussitôt, c'était la voix de son ami. Sa douce et aimable voix. Malgré la brume, le jeune homme essayait de voir son ami. Il zieutait péniblement ce qui était à proximité de lui, mais il ne voyait quasiment rien. «_C'est quoi ce bordel?_», se demanda Sasuke en forçant ses yeux afin de mieux voir. C'était presque pareil à son cauchemar, mais aucun esprit démoniaque n'y était, contrairement à ce dernier. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant de garder la dernière part d'énergie dans son corps gelé et, à présent, vulnérable. Sa douleur était palpable et son état était concret à la souffrance.

**Crunch crunch crunch**

Sasuke fut énormément soulagé à ce bruit de pas qui devenait toujours plus fort. «_Naruto!_», pensa-t-il, sur-le-champ. Il sentit quelque chose de très chaud passer sous lui. Il fut soulevé sans difficulté apparente, il ressentait son corps se lever tel une plume. Il se retrouvait rapidement et d'une manière inexpliqué dans les bras du jeune blond. Celui-ci le serrait étroitement contre lui. Le brun passa aussi ses bras autour de lui. Il se sentait si bien, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Les deux adolescents étaient agenouillés, face à face. Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Naruto et y demeura un instant. «_Il est réel_», conclut-il après quelques secondes. Il sentait bel et bien le parfum qu'il dégageait, la pression qu'il appliquait sur lui était vraie.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la neige, bon sang? lui demanda le blondinet, inquiet.

― Je...je te cherchais, articula Sasuke avec une faible voix.

Naruto lui sourit, de son plus beau sourire, en continuant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il percevait la chaleur du corps de son ami revenir à la bonne température, il se retira et l'aida à se redresser ensuite.

― Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de la semaine? le questionna-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avais oublié...

― Je... j'étais malade. Je suis désolé.

― Oh, je comprends.

Sasuke ne pu définir l'expression qu'il avait eu sur le visage de Naruto à cet instant. Cela avait été très étrange. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleur, de l'azur au rougeâtre, pour revenir au magnifique bleu de ses prunelles d'ange. Tout ses traits s'étaient crispés et ses sourcils s'étaient froncés. Le brun se demandait ce qu'il avait dit pour qu'il aille ce genre de réaction irritable. Il baissa la tête, le blond mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Sasuke le regarda à nouveau, le visage de son ami parut s'illuminé d'une vive lumière lorsqu'il lui sourit. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, ― bien sur, il était plus grand que lui d'environ une dizaine de centimètres ― il l'accola encore contre lui, un peu plus fort. Il immergea dans son cou douloureusement froid. Sasuke le laissait faire, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui prenait subitement. Son ami était si affectueux, il le caressait. Les mains de celui-ci lui flattèrent le dos par-dessus son manteau. Malgré que le contact n'était pas direct, il tressaillit. Le bout de son nez cajolait son cou, laissant plusieurs frissons au passage, ceux-ci lui parcoururent l'échine.

― Naruto... qu'est-ce que tu fais?

L'Uzumaki se poussa légèrement, puis l'observa longuement et attentivement. Il posa une main derrière sa tête et fit mine de se gratter, un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

― Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, fit Naruto, vaguement embarrassé.

― Ce n'est pas grave.

Il sourit encore et comme toujours.

― Allons nous promener dans le village, proposa alors le blond en prenant la main droite de Sasuke.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se fit entraîné par Naruto. Le blond s'assurait de ne pas marcher trop vite, voulant que son ami marche convenablement dans la neige. Cela n'aidait guère l'Uchiha. Celui-ci perdait pied régulièrement. Comme si le blond était le Danois et Sasuke le maître qui se faisait traîner par le chien, zigzaguant entre les arbres. Le brun essayait tant bien que mal, d'échapper aux troncs qu'il n'avait peine pu remarquer avec la vistesse qu'ils allaient, mais en vain. Avec ses mains, il les repoussait pour ne pas se blesser. Losqu'ils sortirent du bois, Sasuke arracha automatiquement sa main de celle de Naruto. Le blond ne riposta pas, comprenant son malaise et ce qu'il lui avait dit une semaine auparavant. Ils longèrent les trottoirs et les rues. Le garçon aux allures d'ange tournoyait autour du brun, bougeant de gauche à droite. Ayant même à aller marcher devant Sasuke, de reculons. L'Uchiha ne pu pas s'empêcher de rire. Ce jeune homme «_enfantin_» était bien l'une des raisons de son bonheur soudain.

― Est-ce ça s'est arrangé avec ton père?

― Avec mon père? Comment tu sais?

― Tu m'as déjà répondu: «Ils s'en fichent» quand je t'ai demandé: «Tes parents ne sont pas inquiets quand tu restes dehors aussi tard?». Alors, j'en ai conclut que tu étais en froid avec ton père. N'ai-je pas raison?

Sasuke bougea la tête de haut à en bas.

― Tu sais, je suis capable de comprendre ces choses. Je suis souvent mécontent avec 111mes parents, moi aussi.

― Oh... et bien. Non, rien n'est arrangé.

― Ça me fait énormément de peine, que tu te disputes avec ton père. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je t'assure.

Naruto posa son regard sur un trottoir plus haut, qui limitait la fin d'un territoire privé. Celui-ci dévia ensuite vers Sasuke, il lui tendit la main.

― Prends-moi la main, s'il te plait.

Il ne le fit pas.

― J'ai peur de tomber si je monte sans me tenir.

― Pourquoi tiens-tu à monter?

― C'est amusant!

Il sourit encore.

― Ce n'est même pas haut, comme si tu allais tomber.

Naruto prit la main de l'Uchiha de force puis il embarqua sur le rebord de terrain. L'Uzumaki s'amusait à faire l'idiot, faisant battre ses bras comme s'il avait des ailes. Un air gamin sur son visage d'ange...

― Regardes Sasuke, j'ai des ailes. Je suis un ange!

― Mais oui, bien sur.

Le blondinet semblait si heureux, son sourire était grand et honnête. Sasuke ne pouvait rester indifférent devant son attitude, carrément immature. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il s'amusait. Il ne pouvait pas contredire, son bonheur était effectivement là. Naruto fit encore plusieurs enfantillages en petite hauteur puis il descendit. Sasuke voulu lâcher sa main, mais son ami l'a retint. À la place de cela, il courut, traînant le brun derrière lui. D'un geste vif, ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle sombre. Naruto poussa Sasuke, le dos contre le mur de brique de l'immeuble et mit une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le blond se plaça de la même manière.

― Qu'y a-t-il? chuchota Sasuke, peu sûr de lui.

Naruto tourna la tête vers ce dernier puis mit son index sur sa bouche. «_Chut!_», fit-il ensuite. Sasuke obéit et resta collé contre le mur de brique, silencieux. Il entendit un sourd vrombissement de voiture, il devenait de plus en plus clair. Une voiture passa, au ralentit, devant la ruelle où ils étaient cachés. Le garçon reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de son grand frère, dans la voiture. Il regarda Naruto. «_Est-ce qu'il voulait éviter Itachi?_», se demanda Sasuke, un peu embêté. Quelques questions trottaient malgré lui dans sa tête, mais il ne lui posa pas ouvertement la question. Il se contenta juste de rester figer au mur de brique, à attendre que le blond enlève sa main. Celle-ci pesait un peu, toujours à la même place cependant. Son torse commençait à lui brûler. Il la retira lui-même, puis il se frotta le torse avec délicatesse. Naruto ignora ce geste puis laissa sortir son plus grand sourire.

― C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Ils décampèrent.

**LUNDI, 15 décembre, 1h30 du matin**

Les jours passaient et leur amitié grandissait toujours plus. Ils devenaient de plus en plus intimes, ils se confiaient quasiment tout. Naruto lui avait confié que, lui aussi, était toujours délaissé par ses parents. Il compatissait à tout ce que le brun lui disait. Naruto disait aussi qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, qu'il n'était pas doué à l'école. Tout les deux vivaient la même chose. Tout les soirs, ils se promenaient dans le village, ils allaient faire des activités amicales ou ils restaient dans la clairière. De plus, Sasuke ne s'était pas réconcilié avec son père. Enfin... ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu tout les deux. Naruto lui avait dit des moyens pour renouveler avec son père, il essayait de l'aider. Par contre, Sasuke savait bien que cela ne servait à rien. Son père le détestait et il en était amplement conscient.

― Non, sérieux... et ton père dit que 70% est une mauvaise note? s'étonna Naruto.

― Ouais, mais bon. Je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus.

Ils étaient dans la clairière et la nuit venait à peine de s'entamer. Elle semblait plus obscure que tout les autres soirs, mais elle était la plus douce d'entre toutes. Les deux garçons se souriaient et riaient pour rien. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Le blond prenait régulièrement la main de Sasuke, ce dernier se laissait faire. Ce type d'affection n'était pas son fort, mais il trouvait agréable son touché. Il était délicat et amical, contrairement à bien d'autres personnes. Il voyait bien que c'était dans ses habitudes de faire cela. Il ne pouvait décidémeent pas lui enlever cette partie de son comportement.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, très proche. Il déposa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de l'Uchiha. Son pouce flatta son visage blâme et froid, il bifurqua sur ses lèvres. Sasuke eut comme réflexe de retirer la main de son ami d'un vif mouvement. Naruto le regarda, une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux.

― Ne mets pas tes mains sur mon visage, s'il te plait.

― Je te réchauffais, se défendit aussitôt son ami d'où émanait une légère lumière blanche.

― C'est correct, j'ai un foulard.

Le blondinet fit un air boudeur, mais moqueur en même temps.

― Sasuke! s'écria une voix masculine dans son dos, particulièrement furieuse.

Le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite, ses yeux étaient prisonnier du visage du blond. Les prunelles de ce dernier semblaient changer de couleur et une vive expression de colère anima soudain son visage. Il revint aussitôt normal, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela avait été bref et vain. «_C'était quoi ce regard?_», se questionna Sasuke, étrangement douteux.

Sasuke se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Itachi, il aperçut. Il s'approcha bigrement de lui, son cadet eu un mouvement de recule.

― C'est qui lui? s'enquit Naruto sur un ton très bas.

― C'est mon frère, lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais déjà vu?

― Ouais, mais ça fait quelques années déjà... je le reconnais maintenant.

Le cadet regardait son aîné s'avancer vers lui d'un pas sûr et rapide, il craignait.

― Viens, on rentre, lui ordonna-t-il en lui agrippant violemment le bras.

― Laisses-moi, je ne veux pas rentrer! cracha brutalement Sasuke ensuite.

Itachi ne lui dit rien, mais il le tirait. Naruto ne fit rien, ne répliqua rien, il les regardait partir tout simplement. Dans leur dos, ses prunelles devinrent rouges sang, ses pupilles tel un renard. C'est à dire, verticales. La légère lumière qui émanait de lui changea pour une teinte rougeâtre et ténébreuse. Trois cicatrices apparurent sur chacune de ses joues. Il était en colère. énormément furax. Son pouls accéléra la cadence, bien qu'il essayait de le retenir. Tout son corps se mit à vibrer d'une manière féroce. «_Non, ne me fais pas faire de bêtise, bon sang!_» s'exclama-t-il. Il essayait de ne pas crier, il souffrait. Il essayait de se contrôler, il voulait revenir normal. Son pouls et son cœur battaient anormalement. La rage qui le rongeait intérieurement était bien trop forte. «_Bon sang! Je vais le revoir demain!_», se disait-il en tenta de se calmer. La chaleur de son corps augmenta monstrueusement, des flamèches apparurent. Il tomba les genoux par terre, il se coucha entièrement dans la neige. Il tentait de combattre le feu par le froid. Par contre, toute la neige fondit autour de lui, à un rythme fulgurant.

De leur côté, Itachi et Sasuke arrivèrent à la voiture, hors du bois. Piteux, le cadet prit place sur le siège du passager puis baissa la tête. Itachi alla s'asseoir du côté conducteur et démarra la voiture.

― Attaches-toi.

― Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

― Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est une obligation.

― Vas te faire foutre, dit Sasuke, avec haine dans la voix.

Itachi en resta bouche bée, son petit frère ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. Toute la haine que le plus jeune éprouvait était vive et incompréhensible. Habituellement, quand il était en colère, il se contentait de se taire et de croiser les bras sur son torse. Ou il partait tout simplement. Mais là, il était méchant, violent, aveuglé et impatient. Sa patience semblait éternelle, ordinairement. L'aîné ne fit rien et le silence revint.

Il surveilla son frère du coin de l'œil, celui-ci avait les deux mains liées, sur ces cuisses. Il s'arrachait la peau sur les bords de ses oncles, comme s'il était stressé. Comme s'il essayait de se contrôler mentalement. Il respirait de façon irrégulière, elle allait si vite que Sasuke s'étouffa.

― Sasuke, est-ce que ça va? Calmes-toi, bordel! s'inquiéta vivement Itachi.

― Fermes-là.

Sasuke plaça son poing devant bouche et toussa encore quelques coups. Itachi ne savait pas quoi faire, il jura mentalement; il maudit le blond qui servait d'ami à son petit frère. «_Lâchez-le! Il ne mérite pas ça._», pensa-t-il fortement. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et dans les miroirs. Il était conscient de ce qui allait arrivé, il l'avait prévu. Il était près à faire cela... Si il laissait Sasuke plus longtemps avec ce blond, cela aurait des conséquences bien pires.

― Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, espèce d'abruti?

Itachi ignora ce qu'il lui disait. Son petit frère était méchant avec lui, il lui cracha toutes sortes d'insultes. Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'il redevienne normal. Sasuke avait finit de s'étouffer et de paniquer. Il revint neutre, tandis que le plus vieux regardant en avant.

― Excuses-moi, je...

― Pas la peine de t'excuser Sasuke... je sais.

Le cadet ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus la maîtrise de son propre corps. Il s'était étouffé lui-même, il disait des choses qu'il ne pensait même pas et il était violent. Ce n'était catégoriquement pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi.

Sasuke gémit de douleur, il mit une main sur son ventre et se plia en deux. C'était étrange. Sur son ventre, au niveau de son nombril environ, un mal était apparut.

― Qu'y a-t-il, Sasuke.

― Je... j'ai mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Il fut encore prit d'une quinte de toux. Il essayait de contenir la douleur, il s'agitait dans tout les sens. Il inspira puis expira plusieurs fois.

― Arrêtes la voiture.

Itachi l'ignora, ayant remarqué qu'il avait de nouveau changé de comportement. Il ne devait pas écouter ce qu'il lui disait, ce n'était pas lui...

― Nous sommes bientôt arrivé.

― Je t'ai dis d'arrêter cette putain de bagnole, beugla Sasuke.

Fou de rage, il s'enfonça dans son siège puis donna un coup de pied dans le _dash_ de la voiture. Itachi s'exclama violement et lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais il continua. Un autre, un autre et un autre. Il insistait pour que son frère arrête la voiture. Voyant que les coups de pieds ne changeait rien, il frappa promptement dans la fenêtre, puis littéralement sur son ainé ensuite.

― Sasuke, arrêtes ça! Nous allons pogner un accident!

Ceci ne fit pas cesser les caprices du garçon. Sasuke était devenu fou, incontrôlable, hystérique! Il frappait partout. Itachi tourna un dernier coin, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il finit par aboutir dans leur stationnement. Il ferma le contact. Sur ce, son cadet se calma, mais recommença lorsque Itachi ouvrit sa porte pour qu'il sorte. Son esprit s'était libéré de la colère qui n'était pas la sienne, il revint lui-même.

― Je n'entre pas à l'intérieur.

― Sasuke, bordel! Arrêtes ça.

― Arrêtez quoi!? Je ne veux pas entrer dans cette baraque!

― Sasuke! Tu ne vois pas que tout va mal!?

― Rien ne va mal! Tout cela c'est à cause de toi, depuis que tu as mis les pieds là-bas!

― Et tu crois que tout va bien! J'essaie de t'aider!

― Non! Tu n'essaies pas de m'aider! Toi, c'est simple! Tout le monde t'aime! se défoula Sasuke, les larmes commençant à perler sous ses yeux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'aime pour qui je suis réellement...

― Sasuke, tout le monde t'aime. C'est quoi ce charabia? lui demanda Itachi en se calmant tranquillement.

Sasuke détourna le regard de son frère, gêné par ce qu'il venait de lui confesser. Ce dernier était revenu à lui, miraculeusement. De plus, il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ce qui venait de se passer. Son hystérie... ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Il se sentait si mal d'avoir été si impoli avec son aîné.

― Toi... papa t'aime. Il n'est pas continuellement derrière toi à t'insulter et à te faire la morale. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et il ne dit jamais rien de blessant. Il me déteste, il veut seulement que je disparaisse de sa vie.

― Sasuke, papa ne te déteste pas. Il veut seulement que tu prennes conscience de tes responsabilités.

― J'en ai conscience! Je présume que tu es de son côté, tu as toujours été si égoïste, se fâcha le plus jeune.

Il sortit de la voiture et claqua brusquement la porte.

― J'ai enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui était capable de me comprendre et qui vivait la même chose que moi. Tu ne me comprendras jamais. Tu ne fais que t'occuper de ta petite personne. C'est toujours ce que tu as fait...  
― Sasuke... ton ami... tu le crois quand il te dit qu'il vécu la même chose que toi?  
― Bien sur!  
― Je suis désolé de t'avouer ça comme ça, mais il te ment.  
― Comment peux-tu dire qu'il me ment!? Tu ne le connais même pas!  
― Il ne fait que reprendre ce que tu dis! Ce garçon est une mauvaise influence, Sasuke. Essaies de comprendre.  
― Pas dû tout! Il est l'ami que je n'ai jamais eu... et tu ne peux pas changer cela.

Il déguerpit sur ces mots. Il alla à la fenêtre où sa chambre était situé. Il tenta de l'ouvrir.

― Entres et vas débarrer ma fenêtre, s'il te plait.

Itachi le fit sans broncher. Sasuke ne voulait pas passer devant ses parents, probablement en train de regarder la télévision. Il entra dans sa chambre, son frère la quitta sans attendre de remerciement. De toute manière, le cadet l'aurait chasser.

Le jeune homme enleva son manteau et ses bottes. Il se vêtit de son pyjama puis se prépara à aller se coucher. Il verrouilla sa fenêtre et ferma le rideau. «_Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui? C'était vraiment étrange_», réfléchit Sasuke en tirant ses couvertures. Après avoir été séparé de Naruto, quelque chose de pas très nette s'était emparé de lui. Il avait sentit son corps être possédée. Cette chose lui avait fait énormément mal, et c'était comme si elle avait de la haine envers Itachi... Il avait du mal à comprendre.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

**[...]**

Le brun se réveilla, tout en sueur. Il avait chaud, c'était intense. L'eau salé picotait les yeux fatigué du garçon encore endormi. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Un peu plus il transperçait son corps. Il respirait fortement et essayait de reprendre son souffle. C'était vrai, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. Il avait toujours chaud, il tombait malade régulièrement, il avait souvent le souffle coupé. Tout se dégradait, sa santé semblait être plus faible qu'avant.

Sasuke perçut qu'il y avait un léger poids sur lui, plus chaud que tout le reste. Il regarda ce que c'était, il vit un bras humain. Paniqué, il sursauta et se retourna vers la personne. Une petite tête blonde dormait contre lui...

* * *

_À suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Un brûlant et douloureux baiser**

* * *

_«La vie nous mène régulièrement à des questionnements irrationels_  
_Un baiser brûlant, un regard électrisant, une personnalité irréelle_  
_Angélique, démoniaque, la vie ne dépend que d'une mince ficelle»_

Le brun se réveilla, tout en sueur. Il avait chaud, c'était intense. L'eau salé picotait les yeux fatigués du garçon encore endormi. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Un peu plus il transperçait son corps. Il respirait fortement et essayait de reprendre son souffle. C'était vrai, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas depuis qu'il avait rencontré Naruto. Il avait toujours chaud, il tombait malade régulièrement, il avait souvent le souffle coupé. Tout se dégradait, sa santé semblait être plus faible qu'avant.

Sasuke perçut qu'il y avait un léger poids sur lui, plus chaud que tout le reste. Il regarda ce que c'était, il vit un bras humain. Paniqué, il sursauta et se retourna sur le dos, pour voir la personne. Une petite tête blonde dormait contre lui...

«_Qu'est-ce que?_», fit Sasuke à l'instant même. Il fut figé sur place. Son ami «angélique» dormait confortablement dans son lit, un bras sur son ventre. Il s'efforçait de maintenir sa respiration à un rythme incessant, la chaleur était étouffante et paralysante. De ses mains, il souleva le bras de Naruto qui était sur lui. Cela le réveilla. Ses yeux exténués s'ouvrirent paresseusement et, complètement perdus, ils matèrent partout autour. Sasuke n'osa pas parler, sa surprise l'avait carrément bouclé. L'Uchiha n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des réactions ahurissantes. Il resta plutôt cloué sur place.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? finit-il par lui demander après ambiguïté.

Naruto bifurqua son regard vers lui, la clarté de ceux-ci l'illuminait. Sasuke pouvait contempler chaque petits et fins traits de son visage familier et sympathique.

― Je suis venu te voir. Tu en es pas ravi?

― Au milieu de la nuit?

― Il n'y a pas d'heure pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami! Des meilleurs amis, c'est pour la vie!

― Oui, peut-être, mais là, tu es chez moi et dans mon lit.

― Et?

― Des amis, même meilleurs amis, ne sont pas si intimes.

― Ça te dérange? Tu ne veux plus de moi!

― Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Une étrange lueur de désagrément apparut dans son regard si bleu et amical à l'habitude. La chaleur de son corps sembla ensuite doubler d'intensité. Sasuke ne se permit pas de manifester son inquiétude en dépit de sa confiance abstrus envers l'Uzumaki.

― Je ne suis pas à l'aise, c'est tout, se reprit Sasuke, lorsqu'il constata que sa remarque avec vexé son ami.

― Je te serrais seulement dans mes bras, lui affirma Naruto avec une douce voix, très compréhensif.

Sasuke se résignait à ne rien dire, ne voulant pas le contrarié à nouveau. Son ami était immature. Il agissait continuellement comme un enfant, malgré son âge. Ils avaient seize ans et il ne le démontrait guère. Naruto s'assit puis se recoucha, mais d'une manière différente. Il déposa sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke, en position pour que l'Uchiha ne voit que son derrière de tête. Le brun l'observait, alors que Naruto regardait au loin. Sa chevelure blonde lui chatouillait le torse, la pointe de ses mèches tombait directement sur sa peau brûlante et humide. La chaleur était torride et étourdissante. Sasuke posa délicatement une main sur la tête de son ami et s'aperçut qu'il était totalement sec. Aucune goutte de sueur. «_Ce n'est pas possible, il fait beaucoup trop chaud_.», induisit Sasuke, laissant sa main en place.

Le blondinet était comblé par ce que le brun faisait dans ses cheveux. Il appréciait silencieusement le moment, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il écoutait le coeur de son ami battre. la vitesse se multipliant encore et encore. Il n'était pas assidu, il allait si vite que son coeur en manquait quelques battements. Naruto entendait Sasuke aspirer et expirer fluctueusement.

― Naruto... j'ai cours demain, articula Sasuke au travers de sa respiration inconstante.

― Tu veux que je parte?

― Ce n'est pas que je veux que tu partes, mais..., bredouilla-t-il, sans finir sa phrase.

Il savait qu'il devait réfléchir avant de parler avec ce garçon, ainsi que tourner sa langue sept fois avant de prononcer sa phrase. Naruto retira sa tête de son torse, s'assit puis le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes. Sasuke, encore sur le dos, ne fit aucun geste, seul son corps qui réagissait au mouvement de son souffle il y avait.

― C'est bon, je vais y aller, formula-t-il en se levant du lit. On se revoit demain, hein?

― Oui.

― Dans la clairière, à quatre heures et demi?

― Oui.

Le blond lui sourit grandement et sortit par la fenêtre, d'où il était entré. «_Je n'avais pas verrouillé avant de me coucher?_», se demanda le jeune homme, particulièrement embêté. Ce dernier se leva du lit et sortit de sa chambre. Sur la point des pieds, il traversa le long couloir des chambres puis aboutit dans la cuisine. Il sursauta, son aîné était assit à table, une tasse de café dans les mains. C'était la dernière personne, après son père, qu'il voulait voir. Des gouttes de sueur glissaient tout le long de son corps, c'était très clair. Ne voulant pas lui adresser la parole, le cadet l'ignora et passa devant lui d'un pas rapide. Toutefois, Itachi l'interpella. Sasuke s'arrêta net et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

― Pourquoi es-tu tout en sueur? lui demanda-t-il en déposa doucement sa tasse sur la table.

― J'ai chaud, déclara Sasuke, très honnête.

― Pourquoi tu as si chaud, Sasuke? le questionna son aîné avec une voix insistante, en se levant.

― Pourquoi me parles-tu comme si tu insinuais quelque chose?

― Je n'insinue rien..., lui dit-il, à part que ton «ami» est venu te voir, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton.

Sasuke ne trouva pas de protestation, donc il resta muet. Son grand frère arriva près de lui, il recula légèrement.

― Je n'apprécie pas que tu aies cette attitude avec moi, Sasuke.

― Je te renvois cette phrase.

― Écoute, Sasuke, j'essaie seulement de...

― De me faire la morale, le coupa-t-il. Tu es pareil à papa!

Sans même prendre le temps de riposter, Itachi planqua une main sur la bouche de son cadet.

― Chut! tu vas réveiller tout le monde, bordel.

Sasuke l'épiait et le foudroyait du regard. Le plus âgé retira sa main.

― Mêles-toi de tes affaires, fulmina le plus jeune, hors de lui.

Itachi remit sa main, aussi violemment. Sasuke bafouilla plein de mots, alors qu'Itachi l'empêchait de parler.

― Calmes-toi et je te lâcherai après.

Sasuke cessa ses simagrées.

― Vas te faire foutre, chuchota Sasuke, une fois que la main d'Itachi fut retirée.

Il lui tourna le dos et quitta la cuisine, sans même se préoccuper des sentiments de son frère. Il s'achemina à la salle de bain où il se passa une serviette d'eau froide sur tout le corps. «_Demain matin, je prendrai une douche avant d'aller en cours_», se disait-il. Il n'allait pas faire couler la douche à cet heure, par crainte de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient au deuxième étage. Il mit la serviette dans le panier à linges sales puis se plaça devant le miroir. Malgré sa fièvre et la vivacité de son corps, son visage était blême comme un drap. Ainsi prit de chaleur, ne devait-il pas être coloré d'une lègère teinte rouge?

Il eut un moment de faiblesse, ses jambes fléchirent malgré elles. Son réflexe fut de mettre ses mains sur le comptoir afin de garder l'équilibre. À écouter sa respiration, Sasuke avait la mauvaise impression qu'il était en train d'agoniser, c'était étouffant et douloureux.

LE LENDEMAIN

**LUNDI 15 décembre, 10H45**

La lumière était éteinte, les rideaux fermées et un silence pesant règnait dans la pièce. Sasuke était assit entre les jambes de son ami, adossé à son torse. Naruto, lui, il avait le dos contre la tête de lit. Le contact de sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être accoté sur un calorifère qui marchait à la plus haute température. Sa peau était devenue luisante dû à la chaleur. Les mains brûlantes de l'Uzumaki étaient posées sur les oreilles de Sasuke, l'empêchant d'entendre le moindre petit son. Seule la respiration tendue et douce du blond, il ressentait dans son dos.

Il n'avait pas «peur», mais une crainte était bel et bien présente. Il doutait de la loyauté de son ami. La confiance qu'il avait à son égard était-elle trop encombrante dans son esprit? Itachi avait-il raison? Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien. La présence autrefois chaleureuse et agréable de son ami était devenue accablante et inquiétante. Sasuke ne savait jamais quoi dire pour ne pas le mettre en rogne. Sa colère était vive et d'une animalité vraisemblablement involontaire. Son corps réagissait férocement: des ecchymoses et des bleus se multiplièrent sur tout son corps, la douleur était intense, mais il tentait de se dissuader le mal. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Il était conscient que Naruto parlait, il sentait ses cordes vocales vibrer au rythme que ses mots étaient prononcés, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Pourquoi lui bloquait-il l'ouïe pour ensuite lui parler? Le brun demeurait dans l'ignorance pendant un long moment. Cet instant lui semblait interminable.

Les murs de la chambre parurent bouger. Sasuke eut l'impression qu'ils se refermaient sur eux. La pression asphyxiante qui flottait dans l'air lui donnait la nausée, à un tel point que des larmes apparurent sur le bord de ses yeux. Malgré tout, il se refusait catégoriquement de pleurer. Cela était ni cohérent ni utile, réussit-il à penser au travers de toute sa douleur et de ses vermeilles pensées. Il finit par mettre ses mains sur celles de Naruto pour lui montrer son mécontentement à ce qu'il faisait. Il était incapable de parler, ses cordes vocales semblèrent coupées. Inscisée par une petite lame tranchante et impitoyable, sa peau se transformait en lambeaux. Il cria un coup, mais rien ne fut émit. Il était prisonnier, blessé, anéanti, achevé par la frustation bestiale du blond qui avait toujours été si gentil avec lui. La victime pinçait la peau sur les mains de son agresseur. Il était dans l'incompréhension totale. Si doux et d'un coup si brutal, c'était fondamentalement illogique, abracadabrant, chaotique...

Naruto retira ses mains, chuchota quelques mots que Sasuke ne put entendre.

― N'aie pas peur, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas seul, répéta-t-il plus clairement.

Le brun frisonna à la manière dont il avait prononcé son nom. «Tu n'es pas seul», «Tu n'es plus seul», «Tu ne seras plus seul», ces phrases, Naruto les prononçait si souvent. Sasuke sentit son souffle dans son oreille droite et dans son cou ensuite. Naruto l'enveloppa de ses bras afin que sa victime soit carrément collé à lui. Ses oreilles lui brûlaient, c'était insupportable. Étrangement, toutes les marques disparurent et son corps revint normal, mise à part ses oreilles endolories par la chaleur que Naruto avait libéré de son corps. N'avait-ce été qu'une simple illusion?

― Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, bon sang?

Sasuke reconnu immédiatement ces mots. Pourquoi disait-il cela? Il ne l'avait pas oublié. En tout cas, rien ne le laissait paraître. À cet instant, l'Uchiha ne trouva pas vraiment de but à cette phrase que Naruto lui disait.

Il sentit un picotement brûlant, suivi d'une étrange tendresse. Sasuke comprit aussitôt. Son ami était en train de lui donner de délicats baisers dans le cou. Il tressaillit. Son contact était douloureux, ses lèvres étaient brûlantes, c'était embrassant, enflammant. Naruto mit une main sur le front de sa proie puis exerça un douce pression pour que ce dernier penche la tête vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. La respiration de Sasuke était saccadée, sa douleur était réelle, malgré qu'elle semblait illusoire. Des brûlures se créèrent sur ses lèvres meurtries par la chaleur. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal, sa souffrance était vraie et constante. Il sentit toute son énergie le quitter, ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent de nouveau, laissant ainsi la fierté du garçon derrière. Il avait essayé de ne pas se montrer faible face à lui, mais l'affliction était beaucoup trop grande.

Sasuke empoigna sauvagement d'une main la tignasse de son ange diabolique. Il luttait le plus qu'il pouvait pour le repousser. Il trouva, miraculeusement, la force de le frapper. Il le frappa encore et encore, de plus en plus fort. Le blond était plus fort que lui et, généralement, plus brutal.

Sasuke donna un coup puis son coeur s'arrêta, il tomba sur le dos. Naruto s'était volatiliser d'une manière inexplicable jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se rende compte qu'il était par terre sur le plancher en ciramique d'une salle de cours. Un intense sentiment de malaise le submergea sur le coup, l'adrénaline s'ensuivit. Il dormait en pleine classe. Il avait honte de lui-même. Il sentait les regards de tout ses camarades sur lui, il entendit quelques personnes rirent. C'était normal, voir quelqu'un dormir, paniquer et tomber par terre. Il y avait de quoi s'en moquer. Plus que gêné de son attitude, Sasuke se releva et replaça sa chaise.

― Sasuke, est-ce que ça va? demanda une voix féminine dans son dos, particulièrement inquiète.

― Ça va, lui répondit Sasuke avec une voix calme, malgré la frénésie dont il était le martyr.

― Sensei, il ne devrait pas aller à l'infirmerie? dit une garçon proche de Sasuke.

Effectivement, il devrait aller à l'infirmerie. Le cadet de la famille Uchiha ne le savait peut-être pas, mais ses oreilles étaient couleur rouge vif et sa peau était blanche comme un drap, ainsi que des empreintes rougeâtre étaient estampées à quelques endroits sur son visage. Encore, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son corps. «_Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas remarqué avant que quelque chose n'allait pas?_», se questionna Sasuke. Il amena ses mains devant ses yeux, il ne les sentait quasiment pas. Comme si elles étaient gelés. Il fit référence aux nombreux coups qu'il avait donné à Naruto dans son cauchemar pour se débarrasser de sa pétrifiante et démoniaque emprise. Et puis, ses lèvres... il déposa un doigt sur celle-ci et le retira en un mouvement très rapide. Elles étaient aussi chaudes que du feu ou l'eau qui venait de finir de bouillir. C'était bouillant, frénétique, ardent.

― Oui, Sasuke, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui suggéra l'enseignante avec douceur. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

― Oui, je devrais y aller.

― Sakura, pourrais-tu l'accompagner au cas où il s'évanouiraiten chemin, s'il te plait?

La jeune femme acquiesça puis se leva. Elle alla rejoindre Sasuke, ils sortirent ensuite de la classe. Dans les couloirs de l'école, ils marchèrent d'un pas lent. Plutôt, le garçon avançait très lentement et Sakura essayait de marcher à son rythme. Elle n'osa pas lui adresser la parole, vu son regard perdu et son expression neutre sur le visage. Il semblait autre part, complètement éloigné de la réalité. Le jeune homme mit une main sur le mur en brique, tout en continuant d'avancer. Son équilibre était incorrect et sa vision erronée. Sa vue commençait à s'embrouiller, sa démarche s'entamait vers des zigzags.

― Sasuke, euh... hésita Sakura. Veux-tu prendre ma main? Je vais t'aider.

Normalement, l'Uchiha aurait décliné l'aide proposée par la jeune fille. Non pas à cause que c'était elle spécifiquement, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait une quelconque arrogance pour ce sujet. Il préférait faire les choses par lui-même et laisser les autres tranquilles. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Par contre, sa fierté en avait prit le bord ces derniers temps. Il avait l'impression de dépendre de tout le monde et il haïssait cela. Il prit la main de la rose. De cette manière, elle l'aida à moins zigzaguer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le coeur du garçon battait à tout rompre, comme s'il venait de courir le marathon. Il haletait et passait souvent proche de s'étouffer. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, la femme qui y était le prit en charge sur le champ. Sakura retourna ensuite en cours.

― Tu as une très mauvaise mine, mon garçon. Assieds-toi, je vais vérifier ton cas.

Il obéit, l'infirmière l'examina par la suite.

― La chaleur de son corps est anormal, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Tu aurais besoin de passer des tests. Je vais appeler tes parents pour en avoir l'autorisation.

«_Appeler tes parents_», à ces mots, Sasuke frémit. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents sachent quoi que ce soit. Ils seraient encore sur son dos. Il ne riposta rien cependant. L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard.

― Tes parents viennent te chercher. Je n'aurai pas besoin de t'envoyer passer des tests à l'hôpital. Tes parents m'ont informés que tu avais déjà fait ces tests, donc tu n'es pas d'en l'obligation d'y retourner.

Sasuke fut soulagé et inquiet à la fois. Soulagé, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas aller à l'hôpital attendre pendant des heures pour passer dans le bureau du médecin. Inquiet, parce que ses parents se dérangeaient pour venir le chercher. Ils craignaient leur réaction.

― Je... suis désolé, s'excusa timidement Sasuke, qui était assit sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

― Ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, lui répondit aussitôt sa mère. Mais, s'il te plait, rentre à la maison après les cours. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne rentres pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'étais inquiète.

Le cadet ne répliqua rien, il attendait une réponse de son père, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il baissa la tête oppressé par le silence. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sasuke accourut dans sa chambre dans l'immédiat. Ses étourdissements étaient beaucoup moins sévères, il alla se coucher dans son lit, l'esprit encombré par toutes sortes de questions sans réponses.

Les heures passaient et il ne se permit pas de sortir de sa chambre. Il y sortait seulement pour aller aux toilettes. Le soleil s'était maintenant couché et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

Ça toqua soudainement à la porte.

― Laissez-moi tranquille.

― Sasuke, je peux entrer? fit une voix qui était ni sa mère ni son père ni son frère.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Angoissante distance**

* * *

_«On ne s'habitue jamais au rejet de ses proches_  
_On apprend seulement à endurer et à se tapisser dans un coin_  
_La peine engendre la haine et vient furtivement la vengeance»_

* * *

Qui pouvait bien frapper à la porte de sa chambre à cette heure-ci? Les parents devaient être au courant que le garçon avait de la visite, ils l'avaient laissé entrer dans la maison. Un chose que Sasuke était sûr et certain: ce n'était pas Naruto. Ce dernier n'aurait pas passé par la porte d'entrée, mais plutôt par la fenêtre comme il l'avait fait la veille. Sur ce, Sasuke tressaillit. Il repensait malgré lui à cet affreux cauchemar où il avait souffert le martyr. Cela avait été horrible et d'une agressivité sans merci. La douleur qui l'avait violemment submergée était déconcertante et démesurée. À ce moment-là, il aurait été capable de tout briser, de tout détruire ce qu'y l'entourait. Avoir eu un poignard, il lui aurait planté dans le corps. Rien ne pouvait expliquer la haine qu'il avait eu à cet instant. Pourtant, cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Un épouvantable cauchemar...

Son visiteur entra dans la chambre puis referma la porte derrière lui. Sasuke l'avait entendu entrer, mais il ne le regarda pas. Il était couché sur son lit, dos à son invité et face à la fenêtre entrouverte.

― Sasuke, prononça le garçon derrière lui avec une voix amicale dans l'intention d'attirer son attention.

Le jeune homme étendu sur le lit réagit, il s'assit. Il avait des poches sous ses yeux rouges dû à la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ce dernier mois. Ses lèvres et ses oreilles demeurèrent douloureuses. Il déposa un doigt sur celles-ci afin d'en vérifier la température. Elles étaient moins brûlantes que dans la matinée, toutefois elles étaient encore plus chaudes que la normale. Le brun n'en resta pas là-dessus, il jeta un regard à son ami qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il aperçut Suigetsu, l'employé du dépanneur. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas revu depuis quelques jours. Tout les soirs entre le 9 et le 15 décembre, Sasuke ne rentrait pas chez lui, mais il n'allait pas chez l'argentin non plus. Il allait ailleurs et il refusait de le dire à quiconque.

― Tu n'as pas froid? lui demanda Suigetsu en grelottant malgré lui.

― Non... j'ai chaud.

― Putain, Sasuke. Ta fenêtre est ouverte et il fait -40 à l'extérieur.

― Il ne fait pas -40, l'école serait fermée sinon.

― C'était une manière de parler. Il fait peut-être -35. Cela ne change rien! On gèle comme des rats!

C'est à cet instant précis que l'Hôzuki remarqua la peau luisante du garçon. Il transpirait.

― C'est bon, je reviens, fit Suigetsu avant de sortir de la chambre.

«_Suigetsu ne travaille par ce soir... donc, ça doit être elle_ _qui travaille_», pensa Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas aller dormir chez l'argentin puisque toute sa famille savait maintenant qu'il y allait pour se cacher. Donc, il n'était plus tranquille. Le soir du 9 décembre, quand il s'était évadé de chez lui sous les yeux d'Itachi, il avait rejoint Naruto dans la clairière. Par contre, sur le chemin du retour, il ne savait pas où aller. Il s'en rappelait très bien...

**Flash back**

Le brun piétinait avec lenteur les rues du village, les mains enfouient dans les poches. Cela ne lui servait à rien de se hâter, personne ne l'attendait. Il ne savait guère ou aller, il marchait vers nulle part. Les rues sombres n'étaient éclairées que part les quelques lampadaires qui les arpentaient. La douce mélodie du vent qui fouettait les feuilles des arbres susurrait avec délicatesse dans ses oreilles. Cela le faisait frémir de bien-être. Le vent devint plus fort, le garçon libéra une main afin de remonter le foulard par-dessus son nez.

Il tourna encore deux coins de rues avant d'aboutir sur le chemin du dépanneur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas encore fermé. Il espérait fortement que l'Hôzuki soit là. Il ne voulait en aucun cas retourner chez lui, c'était officiel. «_Plus jamais je ne remettrai les pieds dans cette baraque._», s'était-il dit à ce moment-là. Il entra dans la petite boutique et zieuta les alentours. À cette heure-ci, les allées étaient entièrement désertes. C'était si silencieux qu'il entendait la radio jouer à un volume très bas.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit venant dans la salle des employées. «_Putain! C'est quoi le problème!?_», gronda une voix féminine derrière la porte. «_Ce n'est pas Suigetsu._», raisonna le brun en baissa la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait l'habitude de voir l'argentin quand il venait aussi tard le soir. Rarement des filles travaillaient dans ce dépanneur en pleine nuit, à cause de plusieurs problèmes qui étaient déjà survenus. Peut-être l'avait-elle remplacé pour la soirée? Sasuke s'imagina aussitôt que c'était la jeune femme qui travaillait le jour où il cherchait Suigetsu pour lui remettre les choses qu'il lui avait prêté. Toutefois, que ce soit elle ou une autre, cela ne changeait strictement rien au fait que Suigetsu était absent. L'employée sortit de la salle avec une serpillière pour laver le plancher de la boutique. «_Oui, c'est elle._», la reconnut immédiatement l'Uchiha.

― Oh! bonsoir! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant. Je suis désolée ne pas avoir été là avant, je n'avais pas entendu la cloche sonner quand tu es entré.

― Ce n'est rien. Je..., hésita Sasuke. Je suis rentré pour me réchauffer un peu.

― Oh! d'accord. C'est cool dans ce cas!

Elle se remit ensuite au travail. Sasuke restait sur le bord de la porte pour ne pas l'a déranger dans son nettoyage. Celle-ci commença à passer la serpillière sans se préoccuper de ce dernier. Elle passa dans quelque allées avant de reposer son regard sur le brun. Elle replaça ses lunettes puis observa le jeune homme deux petites secondes.

― Hey, tu n'es pas un pote à Suig.? s'informa-t-elle avec une voix très enthousiaste.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête.

― Il m'a déjà parlé de toi, lui affirma la rouquine.

Voyant que Sasuke n'avait pas de réaction à ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se contenta de continuer son ménage. Lorsque minuit fut, elle avait terminé. Elle prit les clefs dans son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie par la suite.

― Nous devons partir maintenant, je suis désolé.

― Oui, je sais.

Ils sortirent du dépanneur. Le jeune femme l'invita à marcher avec elle lorsqu'elle remarqua une lueur de questionnement dans les yeux de Sasuke. Celui-ci accepta gentiment et sans vraiment d'hésitation. Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans les rues de Konoha, ils ne parlèrent point.

― Euh... au fait, euh... je m'appelle Karin, se présenta l'adolescente en tendant une main vers lui.

― Sasuke, lui répondit-il, en prenant la main qui lui était offerte.

― Enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

― Ravi aussi.

Un moment de malaise s'installa dans l'air malgré eux. Ils parcouraient les rues tout en essayant d'engager des conversations, aucune d'entre elles ne dura plus longtemps que deux phrases. Ils finirent par s'entendre sur un sujet. Karin lui avoua que Suigetsu lui avait parlé de lui, quoiqu'il le savait déjà. Elle continua en lui affirmant qu'elle savait pour les nuits qu'il avait passé chez ce dernier à cause de son père. Elle était au courant que Fugaku et lui se haïssaient, elle ne connaissait pas les détails cependant. C'était mieux ainsi, ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

― «_Il vient souvent dormir chez moi parce que son père le met toujours à la porte pour des raisons stupides»_, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit. Rien de plus, ne t'en fait pas, lui admit Karin.

― Je n'en doutais pas. Il n'est pas du genre à parler des problèmes des autres.

― Ouais... c'est vrai qu'il est comme ça.

La jeune femme était embarrassée et ne savait pas de quoi parler. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans ce calme constant.

― Alors, euh... ce soir.., bégaya-t-elle avec perplexité. Tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller, n'est-ce pas?

― C'est ça...

― Euh, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment...

― En effet.

― Tu sais... tu peux..., balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

― Tu veux me dire que je peux me réfugier chez toi? tenta de deviner Sasuke, indifférent.

Il avait vu juste, Karin acquiesça de la tête. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller dormir chez elle, or il ne l'a connaissait aucunement. Tout ce qu'il savait sur elle était son prénom.

― Nous avons une chambre d'invité.

― Merci pour l'offre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

― Pourquoi ça?

― On ne se connaît pas. Dormir chez des étrangers n'est pas mon fort.

― Mais tu n'as nul part où aller. Je me sens mal de te laisser seul dans la rue.

― Je suis habitué d'être seul, je vais m'arranger.

Un autre silence coupa leur conversation.

― On ne s'habitue pas vraiment à être seul, on apprend seulement à endurer et à se tapisser dans un coin.

À cette phrase, il tressauta d'une manière qui ne fut pas visible pour la rouquine. Ces paroles, ce début phrase. Naruto parlait de cette manière. «_On ne s'habitue pas vraiment à..._», c'était sans aucun doute les mêmes paroles et le même accent que le blond utilisait. Sasuke en était persuadé. Néanmoins, il en revint vite, peut-être parlait-elle tout simplement comme lui. Ce n'était pas significatif, se disait-il alors qu'ils entamèrent une autre rue.

**FIN du flash back**

De cette façon, ils avaient continué de discuter et Sasuke avait accepté d'emprunter la chambre d'invité que Karin lui avait offerte. Les parents de cette dernière avait accepté sans l'ombre d'un doute à ce que Sasuke dorme chez eux. Ils étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée que ce dernier prenne place dans leur demeure. Aucune question ils ne lui avaient posée, ils avaient simplement approuvé. Depuis ce jour, Sasuke se rendait chez eux pour dormir. Ils ne croisaient quasiment jamais les parents puisqu'ils dormaient quand il arrivait et encore quand il partait. Il voulait s'assurer de ne pas trop les déranger. Donc, il se faisait petit dans un coin.

Suigetsu revint dans la chambre, un manteau et un foulard sur lui.

― Puisque tu ne veux pas fermer ta fenêtre, je suis obligé de m'habiller.

Le brun ne l'entendit même pas parler, alourdit par ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il n'était pas capable de faire dériver son esprit vers autre chose. Naruto avait toujours semblé être son meilleur ami, mais l'était-il vraiment? Pourquoi avait-il toujours des scénarios cauchemardesques par rapport à lui? Sasuke était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait bien remarqué que son ami était étrange, cela n'avait cependant pas empêché de l'apprécier comme il était. Sa chaleur, son langage, son étrangeté, sa brutalité étaient incompréhensibles. Les cauchemars étaient réels, de plus que les marques rouges sur son corps. Les blessures qui lui était infligées durant les mauvais rêves étaient vraies. C'était inconcevable, inhabituel. Sasuke n'était pas idiot. Il avait souvent remarqué les bizarreries de son ami, cependant il ne pouvait rien y faire. Naruto était la personne avec laquelle il avait le plus de complicité et d'affinité. C'était leur destin.

― Hey, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? l'interpella son invité.

Cela le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

― Bon, on dirait que ça ne t'intéresse pas d'avoir un peu de mes nouvelles ni de mes donner des

tiennes. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne te vois pas, putain! Tu aurais pu me montrer un petit signe de vie!

― Excuses-moi, j'étais dans la lune.

― Ouais, je sais bien. Pourrais-tu au moins essayé d'être attentif une fois de temps en temps? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, ces temps-ci. Enfin, depuis que j'ai laissé entrevoir que je te trouvais étrange. Est-ce le cas?

― Tu sais bien que non.

Honnêtement, la personne qu'il voulait éviter pour l'instant était Naruto.

― Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, j'avais juste autre chose à faire.

Sasuke avait demandé à Karin de ne rien dire sur le fait qu'il allait dormir chez elle. Il ne voulait pas être encore oppressé et surveillé. Il voulait se cacher et être tranquille, ce que l'Hôzuki lui empêchait de façon inconsciente.

― Ouais, mais tout de même. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi!

― J'en suis conscient.

Le brun mit une main sur son ventre, il avait mal. Une subite douleur était apparut. C'était le même mal que la fois où son frère l'avait séparé de Naruto. Il était devenu hystérique, complètement fou. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il ne se contrôlait même pas. C'était comme si une voix au fond de son Être lui murmurait des choses sordides. Ces murmures lui disaient de lutter, de se libérer, de rejoindre Naruto. Comme si Naruto avait besoin d'aide, besoin de lui. C'était fatidique, immanquable, fatal.

― Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, exactement? demanda-t-il alors pour briser l'absence de bruit.

― J'étais venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

― Ah... je vais bien, merci.

― Et je voulais aussi savoir... est-ce que tu as revu ton «ami»?

Il lui donna raison.

― Sasuke, il serait beaucoup mieux pour toi de l'oublier, je te l'ai déjà dit.

― Il est réel, bordel! s'énerva Sasuke. La vérité est fondée, je l'ai revu et il était tout à fait concret.

― Ah, euh... ok, je te crois. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer alors.

― Non... tu ne veux pas le rencontrer.

Ces paroles étaient sorties toutes seules. Il les pensait, mais il ne voulait pas les dire. Suigetsu doutait de lui, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto. Pour lui, tout ce qui se passait était dans la tête du brun. Il essayait le plus possible de l'aider, mais en vain. L'Uchiha refusait pleinement son aide.

― Je suis sûr et certain qu'il est super, lui dit l'argentin, sans vraiment le penser.

― Tais-toi!

Naruto courrait à un rythme fulgurant, à la vitesse de l'éclair, avec une facilité absolue dans la neige. La rage, la colère et la haine le gagnaient. Son meilleur ami, son seul ami ne l'avait pas rejoint dans la clairière comme promit. Ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il l'attendait et il n'arrivait pas. La frustration que son corps ne pouvait pas nier venait de le capturer. Son corps tout entier vibrait. Il avait perdu la maîtrise de lui-même. Sa gentillesse et sa sagesse se dissipèrent et laissa place aux ténèbres et à la mélancolie. «_Non, c'est pas vrai... pas encore._», se lamentait le jeune homme qui courrait. Il tentait de chasser sa rage. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il détalait, il évitait quelques fois les arbres de justesse, il fuyait, il _se_ fuyait. Éperdu et affolé, le blond autrefois au visage d'ange devenait celui qu'il détestait; son autre moitié. Son estomac lui brûlait brutalement, la chaleur de son corps triplait sa puissance. Des larmes involontaires perlaient ses yeux, ceux-ci dévastés par une couleur sanglante et diabolique. Son hostilité avait été engendré par la malveillance qu'Itachi avait à son égard. Il était sûr et certain que c'était cet homme qui avait dit toutes sortes d'âneries à Sasuke. Des bêtises du genre « _il te ment._», «_Ce garçon est une mauvaise influence_», ou autres choses semblables à celles-ci. Naruto en était convaincu.

Il s'agrippa à un arbre, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur lui-même. Le vent soufflait de façon coriace, mais sa frénésie était si vive qu'il ne ressentait aucunement l'air froid sur sa peau. Il était dans la neige, seulement il avait l'impression d'être dans une fournaise, son corps semblait en être le brasier.

― Arrête, bon sang! cria le garçon, emporté par la fébrilité.

Il le savait, il le sentait, ce n'était pas bon. Ses pupilles changèrent de forme, celles-ci devinrent verticales. Ce fut le même scénario que la veille. Les trois cicatrices sur ses joues revinrent, la lumière qu'il exhalait advint rougeâtre et ténébreuse. Son pouls multipliait la cadence, son cœur battait promptement. «_Lâche-moi, bon sang!_»

― Sasuke, que se passe-t-il avec toi?

L'Hôzuki craignait l'Uchiha, à un point où il préférait se mettre en retrait. S'il osait parler, le brun le foudroyait de son sombre regard. Suigetsu avait constamment l'impression que Sasuke voulait lui sauter au visage. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Sasuke était furax pour aucune raison apparente. Il s'était levé du lit et s'était tranquillement approché de lui. Ses yeux n'émanaient aucun sentiment, aucune émotion, il était neutre. En revanche, ses paroles étaient d'une rudesse excessive et anormalement odieuse. La manière dont il formulait ses phrases et qu'il prononçait ses mots, ce n'était pas lui. Il se permettait de hausser le ton et d'avoir cette expression de supériorité dans la voix, ce que l'argentin haïssait. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas correctement. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sasuke d'être hautain, arrogant et méprisant. Ce garçon, c'était évidemment pas lui.

― Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant, craqua Sasuke.

― Sasuke, ce n'est pas toi ça.  
― Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part moi, abruti.

Le jeune homme, qui semblait ne plus maître se son corps, rit bruyamment. Pourquoi riait-il si étrangement? Il parut rire de quelqu'un, se moquer. Cette attitude ne laissait entrevoir aucune pointe de complicité, seulement une pointe indéfini de haine et de colère. Pourquoi était-il à ce point en colère? C'était vraiment étrange. Prit d'effroi, Suigetsu sortit de la chambre et se dirigea très rapidement deux portes plus loin. Il se plaça devant celle-ci. Sur cette porte, il était écrit «Ne pas déranger». C'était la porte de chambre d'Itachi. Il hésita avant de toquer à sa porte, puisqu'il était clairement écrit de ne pas le déranger, de plus qu'il n'était même pas chez lui. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas se mêler de ses affaires. Sasuke n'allait vraiment pas bien et il était conscient qu'il détestait son père. Donc, il se disait que Itachi serait mieux pour s'occuper de son cas. C'était son frère après tout. Il leva la main, la plaça en forme de poing puis fut incertain pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement toquer à la porte.

Un déplacement de chaise se fit entendre. L'adolescent n'était plus trop sûr de lui, il avait peur de créer un froid entre Itachi et lui. Il sentait très bien que ce dernier n'était pas des plus patients. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'aîné.

― Euh... je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais ça a un rapport avec ton frère.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda alors Itachi, légèrement craintif.

― Je ne sais pas... c'est étrange. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude, il est méchant et odieux.

Itachi ne tarda pas plus longtemps, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea immédiatement vers celle de Sasuke. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et vit... rien du tout. Sasuke n'y était plus et la fenêtre était entièrement ouverte. «_Merde!_», s'exclama Itachi pour lui-même.

― Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où il est partit? l'interrogea Suigetsu.

― Je sais où il est partit. Embarques dans ma voiture, je te ramène chez toi. Les portes ne sont pas barrées.

Le plus jeune des deux approuva et partit s'asseoir dans la voiture. De son côté, Itachi s'achemina à la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors, voir si son frère n'était pas trop loin. Il ne percut pas sa présence. Il referma donc la fenêtre. «_Mince, il est partit le rejoindre._», pensa Itachi, très anxieux. Il soupçonnait le blondinet de s'attaquer à son petit frère. Il était quasiment sûr que c'était de la faute à l'Uzumaki. Uniquement de sa faute. Il prit les clefs de son véhicule, dit à ses parents qu'il allait reconduire Suigetsu chez lui et il sortit ensuite. Il embarqua dans sa voiture et l'a démarra.

― Tu sais ce qu'il a, n'est-ce pas? le questionna le garçon qui était assit sur le siège passager.

― Je crois savoir, en effet.

― Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec son soit-disant «ami»?

― Il t'en a parlé?

― Oui... mais je sais qu'il ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci, alors..., commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

― Tu crois qu'il s'imagine un ami imaginaire, je suppose?

― Ouais..., répondit simplement Suigetsu. Ce n'est pas le cas?

― Non... malheureusement.

«_Malheureusement_», ce mot avait été prononcé sur un ton plus bas. Par contre, l'argentin l'avait très bien entendu. Il se demandait pourquoi il disait cela. Il se trouvait idiot de ne pas avoir crut Sasuke. Il pensait réellement qu'il était atteint de la folie ou peut-être même de la schizophrénie. Il n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui dire cependant. Maintenant, c'était clair. L'ami de Sasuke existait.

― Mais, au juste, pourquoi Sasuke avait-il ce genre de comportement?

― Je ne sais pas, lui mentit Itachi.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire la véritable raison de l'hystérie de cadet.

― Je vais te déposer chez toi et je vais ensuite aller le chercher.

― Je ne peux pas venir le chercher avec toi? Je m'inquiète pour lui.

― Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je te donnerai de ses nouvelles.

― Bon... d'accord.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Hôzuki, ce dernier sortit et salua Itachi. L'Uchiha lui renvoya sa salutation et entreprit sa route vers la clairière dans l'immédiat. Il examinait les trottoirs du regard, en plus de rouler un peu plus vite que la vitesse permise. Il espérait le plus qu'il pouvait pour ne pas que son frère soit entré dans le bois. Sinon, il serait un peu trop tard pour le rattraper. Naruto était déjà en colère et il le savait. Entrer dans la clairière alors qu'il est sous son contrôle démoniaque était bien plus que risqué. Il aurait couru directement à sa perte.

Il tournait quelques coins et paniquait lorsqu'il pognait des feux de circulations rouges. Il les maudissait sans arrêt. Il accéléra, arrêta, accéléra et arrêta, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Sasuke sur un trottoir qui marchait d'un pas rapidement. Une vive sensation de soulagement l'abreuva. Toutefois, il devait l'arrêter. Il souhaitait réussir à le faire embarquer dans la voiture. Cela allait être très difficile, mais pas impossible. Il s'approcha de lui et ralentit, il attendit que Sasuke se tourne vers lui pour ouvrit la fenêtre.

― Arrêtes d'avancer, je dois te parler.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? demanda-t-il sauvagement son frère en ne lui obéissant nullement.

― Arrêtes-toi pour qu'on parle, lui répéta-t-il.

Le cadet ne broncha pas et mit fin à sa démarche rapide vers le bois. Itachi cessa d'avancer, puis ferma le moteur. Il sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour arriver devant son frère. Voulant être le plus délicat possible, il n'alla pas trop proche et ne le toucha surtout pas.

― Aller, dépêche! lui ordonna Sasuke, furieusement. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, t'écouter!

― Pour l'instant, si. Donc, tu arrêtes d'être arrogant avec moi et tu m'écoutes!

Dans le noir de ses yeux, Itachi voyait l'autre personne qui n'était pas lui. C'était... le néant total. Aucune expression, aucun sentiment, aucune lueur. C'était comme si son âme lui avait été retiré, comme si l'esprit de son cadet n'était plus présent.

― Où allais-tu, exactement?

― Ne fais pas l'innocent! Tu sais très bien où je m'en vais!

Certes, il le savait, mais cela ne lui empêchait pas de lui poser la question pour en avoir le cœur net.

― Écoutes-moi, Sasuke. Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer à la maison.

― Penses-tu vraiment que je vais t'écouter, espèce d'imbécile?!

― Tu devrais! Aller! Monte dans la voiture sur-le-champ!

― Non! Je ne monterai pas dans ta bagnole. bâtard!

Sasuke lui cracha encore tout plein d'insultes au visage. Itachi ouvrit la porte du côté passager de sa voiture afin que Sasuke se décide à y entrer. Ce dernier cessa de parler, mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre avant de ressentir à nouveau cette douleur au ventre. Il mit une main sur celui-ci, lâcha un gémissement de douleur puis se plia en deux. Cette atroce douleur était revenue et d'une manière inexpliquée. C'était comme si son corps était possédé par quelque chose, quelque chose de démoniaque. Il tomba à genoux par terre et un second cri de douleur perça. Ce mal se promenait dans tout son corps. De son ventre, aux hanches, aux cuisses, aux jambes. Il n'était plus capable de se relever. Itachi paniqua en dépit qu'il savait ce que c'était. Oui, il le savait très bien même. Il se pencha sur lui et l'encercla de ses bras. Le plus jeune leva les bras sur le torse de son grand frère pour tenter de le repousser. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il priait au fond de lui pour qu'il l'aide. Toutefois, ce qui le possédait ne le voulait pas.

― Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sasuke, je suis là.

― S'il te plait..., réussit à dire le _vrai_ Sasuke. Ne me laisse pas aller là-bas.

― Je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller.

Itachi le serra encore plus fort. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre; il craignait pour son petit frère. Il voulait éviter cela, sa souffrance lui était insupportable. Il en souffrait quasiment autant que lui. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours. Cela ne paraissait peut-être pas; il était sa seule et véritable raison de vivre. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur quand Sasuke lui crachait des insultes au visage, il tentait néanmoins de rester neutre à ses réactions machinales.

Un autre cri fendit l'air. Collé et recroquevillé contre son frère, Sasuke essayait de reprendre le dessus sur lui-même. Son endolorissement parcourait tout corps par le chemin de ses veines. C'était affreux. Cela était monté jusque dans ses bras, son cou, sa tête. Il prit cette dernière entre ses paumes. Il poussa encore quelques gémissements, Itachi essayait tant bien que mal de le réconforter. Il tentait également de faire en sorte qu'il cesse de crier comme ça, les passants les dévisageaient. Itachi leur disait seulement qu'il s'était fait mal et il le cachait le plus possible. Le cadet en était conscient, mais il n'était pas capable de se retenir. C'était l'horreur, l'agonie totale.

Le plus vieux se décida à le prendre dans ses bras et l'asseoir dans la voiture. Il mit sa ceinture puis alla s'asseoir du côté conducteur. Quant à lui, Sasuke enfonçait l'arrière de sa tête dans le banc. Tout son corps crispait à la douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'un serpent venait de le mordre et le venin se promenait dans ses veines. Il bougeait dans tout les sens de manière brusque et bestiale. Cette activité dura tout le long de leur trajet jusqu'à leur demeure.

Ils restèrent pendant quelques minutes dans la voiture, Sasuke commençait à se calmer tranquillement. La pression était beaucoup moins oppressante, il était capable de respirer normalement. Il détourna son regard, pour ne pas voir son frère. Pour une fois, il était soulagé qu'il ait été le chercher. Il ne voulait absolument pas aller dans cette clairière. Il avait peur. Très peur. De plus, il se trouvait idiot d'agir ainsi. Bien que ce n'était pas lui, il ignorait si Itachi le prenait pour un fou ou quoi. Il n'était sûr de rien ces temps-ci.

Ils sortirent de la voiture puis entrèrent à l'intérieur. Sasuke aurait voulu rentrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père. Il ne le fit pas. Il voulait rester près d'Itachi. Aussitôt rentrer, leur mère se précipita vers eux deux.

― Les garçons, nous devons aller à l'hôpital!

― Que s'est-il passé?!

― Nous avons appelé l'ambulance, ils sont venus chercher votre père. Il vient de faire une crise cardiaque.

«_Une crise cardiaque?!_», pensèrent en même temps les deux garçons. Itachi s'empressa de reprendre son manteau qu'il venait de déposer sur le crochet à l'entrée.

― Attendez-moi, je vais faire quelque chose.

Sasuke accourut vers sa chambre. C'était peut-être son père qui était à l'hôpital, il était affecté tout de même par cette nouvelle. Il craignait qu'il meurt suite à cela. Il voulait renforcer les liens avec son père... s'il mourrait, il s'en voudrait et broierait du noir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il entra dans sa chambre et alla tout de suite vérifier si sa fenêtre était verrouillée. Il l'a barra et s'assura que personne ne puisse entrer. Quelqu'un en particulier. Il ferma les rideaux pour ne pas attirer les regards, puis il se retourna. Son coeur cessa de fonctionner, à un tel point qu'il recula et fonça le dos contre la fenêtre. Naruto était devant lui, un peu plus loin, devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il avait fermée. Il le regarda de ses yeux amicales et enfantins. Il s'approcha de lui.

― Ne... ne t'approches pas de moi!

Il ignora ce qu'il venait de dire. Naruto s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Rendu tout près, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit gentiment. Sasuke avait énormément peur, il était persuadé que tout ce qui se passait était à cause de lui. Et puis, le cauchemar qu'il avait fait le matin même, l'avait complètement anéanti et lui avait amené le doute.

― C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça? réussit-il à lui demander, en parlant de la crise de son père.  
― Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais...

Naruto mit sa main sur la fenêtre et s'approcha encore un peu de Sasuke afin d'être quasiment collé à lui. De son côté, le brun détourna le regard et une lueur de crainte apparut instinctivement dans ses yeux.

― Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir.  
― Ce... ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Naruto prit le menton de Sasuke avec l'une de ses mains pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

― Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas?

Aucune réponse de la part de Sasuke.

― On est meilleurs amis, hein? Les meilleurs amis se pardonnent toujours tout, ai-je raison?

* * *

_À suivre..._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Horrifiants questionnements**

* * *

_«Bouleversé et anéanti par la miséricorde_

_Des questions qui horrifient, qui chamboulent_

_D'étranges raisonnements, pourtant si vraisemblables.»_

* * *

Naruto prit le menton de Sasuke avec l'une de ses mains pour qu'il le regarde droit dans les yeux.

― Tu ne m'en veux pas, n'est-ce pas?

Aucune réponse de la part de Sasuke.

― On est meilleurs amis, hein? Les meilleurs amis se pardonnent toujours tout, ai-je raison?

Les yeux de Naruto étaient d'une clarté exceptionnelle, l'azur était magnifique. Le brun fixait ses deux cristaux et il en était prisonnier. Le firmament lui paraissait être d'une acerbe beauté... Rien de démoniaque, diabolique ou animal n'animait son visage. C'était bel et bien lui, le garçon gentil et fortifiant qui était devant lui. En d'autres termes, son meilleur ami. La légère lumière qui dégageait de lui habituellement était visible et la chaleur de son corps n'était pas aussi insupportable que dans les dernières heures. Elle était telle qu'à leur première rencontre dans la clairière; adoucissante et apaisante. Sasuke en était rassuré, mais il doutait encore grandement. Envahi par les mauvais rêves, son hystérie et la crise cardiaque de son père, il craignait les éventuelles choses que son ami pourrait entraîner. Toutefois, il ne l'accusait pas pour ses cauchemars, puisque cela n'était certainement pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait accaparer son esprit pendant qu'il dormait. Tant de questions restaient sans réponses. Il aurait tant voulu lui parler de tout, mais il en ressentait la déchéance. Que dirait-il? Le traiterait-il d'immature de traumatiser à cause de cauchemars à son âge? Il ne connaissait pas les pensées de Naruto. Il croyait les connaître et les comprendre pourtant...

― Tu es... étrange.

― Je t'ai posé deux questions. Tu ne peux pas y répondre?

― Sasuke! Dépêches-toi, mon chéri! s'écria la voix de sa mère, provenant du salon.

Les pupilles de Naruto s'orientèrent aussitôt vers le côté puis se reposèrent sur Sasuke dans un bref délai. Le brun n'était capable de prononcer aucun mot, il était estomaqué sur place. La main du blond sur sa joue lui brûlait encore la peau, cependant il était inapte à l'a retirer de son plein gré.

― Tu as l'intention d'encore me laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas?

― Je...je suis désolé, mais... c'est mon père.

― Bien sur. Serais-tu en train d'éprouver de l'empathie envers l'homme que tu détestes.

― Je ne le déteste pas! cracha Sasuke, prit par la colère.

― Tu ne le détestes pas, tu dis?

Franchement, oui, il concevait de la bienveillance pour son père malgré tout leurs différends. C'était son père nonobstant toutes les méchancetés que cet homme pouvait faire ou dire et rien ni personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit. De l'arrogance il y avait dans la voix de Naruto à cet instant. Sasuke haïssait cela.

― Cet homme t'a toujours mis de côté et fait passer deuxième toute ta vie, bon sang! Pourquoi tiens-tu à lui alors?

― C'est mon père... tu comprends?

― Non, justement, je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux de son ami bifurquèrent vers ses lèvres. Le pouce de la main qui était sur sa joue se déposa sur les lèvres encore douloureuse de l'Uchiha. Crispé par ce contact, il tentait de trouver une solution pour déguerpir. «Deux visage, deux aspects, mais un seul souffle.» cette citation définissait très bien le jeune blondinet. Parfois si gentil, si amical. D'autres fois carrément méchant et violent. Il était son propre contraire. La pression qu'il exerçait sur lui était étrange. Très étrange. Enfin, tout ce qui le caractérisait était abracadabrant. Sasuke prit la main du blond dans un vif geste et l'a retira.

― Je dois partir, lui dit-il tout simplement.

Le brun se décolla du mur, mais il se fit plaquer à nouveau sur celui-ci.

― C'est quoi ton problème?! gronda-t-il, furieux.

Le comportement sévère et irrespectueux de Naruto avait fait naître en Sasuke un sentiment de frustation, de mépris, de dégoût. Son meilleur ami n'était qu'un enfoiré, se disait-il. De plus, il ne comprenait pas comment Naruto avait pu créer une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas possible de faire en sorte que quelqu'un ait une crise cardiaque, si? Sasuke n'en comprenait strictement rien et cela l'embêtait atrocement. Les questionnements coulaient à flot, tandis que le blond continuait d'être aussi mystérieux et énigmatique. C'était enrageant. Il voulait lui faire part de ses questionnements, mais Naruto semblait incompréhensible à ce moment-là. Habituellement, ce dernier l'écoutait et compatissait à tout les petits détails. Toutefois, ces derniers temps, il était devenu inconnaissable.

― Je n'accepte pas que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal, admit naturellement Naruto.

― À présent, c'est toi qui me fais du mal!

Sur ce, Naruto plaqua sa main dans le cou de l'Uchiha, ce qui lui fait échapper un hoquet de surprise. Quand il était en colère, c'était la violence qu'il utilisait, contrairement à Sasuke. Il serrait légèrement, alors que sa victime essayait de respirer correctement avec le poids exercé par le blond. Saccadé et suffoquant, son souffle allait à une cadence inconstante. Sasuke plaça une main sur celle de Naruto et tentait aveuglément de l'a retirée, même si il savait à l'avance que cela lui serait impossible. La force physique de son ami était bizarrement beaucoup plus grande que la sienne.

― Sasuke! Dépêches-toi! cria à nouveau la voix de sa mère.

Une larme perla sur le bord de ses yeux. Il essaya de l'a retenir, mais en vain, il ne réussit pas. Ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés d'une manière si rapide, ils étaient devenus rougeâtres. Le blondinet le remarqua, donc il cessa tout. La pression et sa main se retirèrent. Sa colère se dissipa et laissa place à l'inquiétude.

― Oh mon dieu, Sasuke, excuses-moi. Je... j'étais prit de colère.

Sasuke s'étouffa et se racla la gorge.

― Est-ce que ça va? le questionna Naruto, avec sincérité.

Naruto avait tout juste enlevé sa main de sa joue, où une trace rouge s'était imprégnée. L'Uchiha baissa la tête, ne comprenant plus rien. Il était confus. Il fit un petit signe timide de la tête pour approuver à la question que Naruto venait tout juste de lui poser. En s'inquiétant, Naruto avait un peu reculé et avait laisser le champ libre à Sasuke pour partir, mais il ne le fit pas. Le regard angélique de son ami l'observait avec tourment et affolement. Il faisait du mal à son meilleur ami et il en était conscient. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pourtant. La culpabilité était entièrement présente, elle l'avait impitoyablement abattu.

― Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il, avec franchise. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes? Je te promet de ne plus être comme ça avec toi. J'ai été idiot et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. C'est juste que... j'avais peur que tu m'oublies.

«J'avais peur que tu m'oublies», cela lui rappelait sans conteste ses deux cauchemars. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Naruto essayait de lui dire par là. Cela lui était indéchiffrable, incohérent. Le blond n'était pas clair dans ses paroles, Sasuke avait l'impression qu'il devait deviner à qu'il voulait vraiment dire au travers de ses étranges paroles. En d'autres mots, lire entre les lignes et dans ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient la meilleure façon d'essayer de comprendre un petit brin de ses pensées. Ses expressions, ses sentiments, ses émotions et ses exclamations y étaient clairement traduites. Alors que le brun pensait, le blond s'approcha et l'encercla de ses bras. Il s'excusa encore et encore en le suppliant de le pardonner. Ces paroles étaient doublement sincères et elles semblaient infaillibles à ses yeux.

― Naruto, je suis désolé... je ne peux pas.

― S'il te plait, pardonne-moi! Je suis désolé, bon sang!

― Mon père va sûrement mourir... c'est difficile à pardonner.

― Est-ce que tu vas essayer, au moins?

― Oui... je vais essayer, lui répondit-il, peu sûr de lui.

Sur ces mots, Naruto s'ôta pour que Sasuke puisse passer, dégoûté de lui-même. Une partie de lui voulait que Sasuke aille rejoindre son père, tandis que l'autre rejetait cette idée. Le blond toujours si sûr de lui s'était affaissé, il faiblissait. Ses remords bénéficiait de ses pensées pendant que sa colère abusait de son esprit. Il s'était laissé emporter et son état il s'en sentait pitoyable. Blessé son meilleur ami n'était pas dû tout ce qu'il désirait, bien au contraire. Ainsi, attaqué son père d'une manière si sauvage n'était pas non plus dans ses plans. Ce qu'il voulait réellement était simplement être près de lui, de parler avec lui, de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie. Il voulait vivre au jour le jour, mais quelque chose lui en empêchait durement. Alors que le brun se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir de sa chambre, le petit blond laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue pour terminé sur le plancher en bois de la petite salle à coucher. Il ouvrit les rideaux puis la fenêtre. Le temps que Sasuke se retourne pour voir ce qui se passait, il avait déjà quitté la chambre.

― Sasuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! cria sa mère qui s'impatientait dans le salon.

― J'arrive! lui répondit-il.

Le jeune homme accourut à sa fenêtre, il la verrouilla une seconde fois puis ferma les rideaux. Il regarda l'heure sur le cadran sur sa table de nuit. Il annonçait 10h35, seulement cinq petites minutes s'était écoulées depuis qu'il était monté dans sa chambre. Pourtant, cela lui avait parut tellement plus long.

Il sortit de sa chambre et s'achemina jusqu'au salon, sa mère l'attendait près de la porte. Itachi n'était plus là. Sasuke en constata immédiatement qu'il était dans la voiture prêt à décoller. Il mit ses pieds dans ses bottes, prit son manteau et ils sortirent tout de suite après. Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture et y embarquèrent; Mikoto s'assit sur le siège passager à côté d'Itachi et Sasuke sur la banquette arrière. L'aîné démarra la voiture sans attendre plus longtemps.

Tout le long du trajet, c'était le silence absolu. Mikoto stressait énormément, Itachi se contentait de conduire et Sasuke gardait le silence pour le respect de tout le monde et pensait. Plusieurs choses le tracassaient. Si Itachi était dans la voiture pour les attendre, cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait vu Naruto sortir de sa chambre. Le niveau de stresse montait à fulgurante vitesse lorsqu'il évoqua cela. Itachi doutait de Naruto et Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi. «_Je n'ai qu'à lui demander._», raisonna soudainement le garçon. Ce n'était pas si difficile de demandé à son frère pourquoi il doutait de Naruto. Est-ce que Itachi avait peur de lui? Le cadet ne comprenait pas. Son aîné avait commencé à être distant avec le blond avant même que ce dernier commence à être étrange. C'était comme si il le connaissait déjà avant, il y avait quelques années. Et puis, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Naruto avait été si étrange ces derniers temps, il n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu. Qu'était-ce les yeux de son ami? Il les avait clairement vu, ses yeux devenait rougeâtres et de forme verticale. C'était effrayant. N'était-ce qu'une illusion? Personne ne pouvait être doté de pupilles aussi changeantes, si? Tant d'autres questions encombraient ses pensées; Qui était réellement Naruto? Pourquoi apparaissait-il tout le temps dans ses rêves? Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose en particulier? Essayait-il de lui envoyer un message? Un S.O.S? Pourquoi son comportement était si variable? Où s'était-il procuré toute cette force inhumaine? Comment pouvait-il dégager autant de chaleur? Pourquoi la chaleur de son corps s'intensifiait quand il était en colère et lui brûlait la peau? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette lumière qui s'émanait de lui constamment? Son ventre... pourquoi lui faisait-il aussi mal? Qu'était-ce cette horrible sensation qui circulait dans ses veines?

Déjà cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les trois personnes étaient partis de la maison. Ils leur restait encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôpital. L'esprit du brun était incapable de dériver sur un autre sujet que _Naruto_. Il crut un instant qu'il s'imaginait tout. En effet, le froid, le manque de sommeil, le stresse et la solitude pouvaient très bien lui avoir monter jusqu'au cerveau. Peut-être que Naruto était tout à fait normal, c'était logique. Les anges et les démons n'existaient pas, hein? Pourtant, il en avait l'air. « Bon, tu as tellement froid et tu te sens si seul que tu te crées des amis imaginaires?», cette phrase que l'Hôzuki avait proféré était véritable. Non, il ne s'était pas imaginé Naruto, mais le froid lui aurait logiquement fait croire à la chaleur. Peut-être cherchait-il tant de chaleur qu'il la rêvait. Ainsi, il se blottissait aveuglément dans les bras de son ami tel un ange protecteur.

Ils tournèrent maintenant le dernier coin avant d'arriver dans le stationnement de l'hôpital. Itachi alla se garer le plus près possible de la porte d'entrée. La jeune mère paya le parking puis ils entrèrent les trois ensemble dans le gigantesque bâtiment. Les deux fils suivirent leur mère de tout sens tout coté et lorsqu'ils apprirent où était installé Fugaku, ils se hâtèrent vers la chambre. Pour l'instant, une seule personne pouvait entrer puisque l'homme venait de se réveiller. Alors, pour ne pas créer de confusion, Mikoto y entra la première. Pendant ce temps, Itachi et Sasuke restèrent assis sur les bancs d'attente près de la chambre. Eux deux s'inquiétaient pour leur père, malgré qu'il s'était réveillé. Ils n'en savaient pas plus sur son état de santé, probablement très faible.

― Penses-tu qu'il va s'en sortir indemne? demanda le Sasuke à son aîné.

― Je ne sais pas, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas médecin.

C'était vrai, il n'était pas médecin. Par contre, il était tellement stressé qu'il cherchait seulement à engager une conversation pour oublier toutes les questions qui le tracassaient et qui l'empêchait de voir clairement la vie.

― S'il est réveillé, c'est bon signe, non?

― C'est sûrement un bon signe, en effet, affirma Itachi avec une voix réconfortante, mais 111douteuse.

Sasuke voyait bien le doute dans les yeux de son grand frère, mais il n'additionna pas les questions. Il était appréhendé à savoir si son père allait s'en sortir. Il se sentait si mal, si coupable tout à coup. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait causé cela, mais son ami. Au fait, il se demandait comment il avait pu déclencher une crise cardiaque. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Par l'angoisse et l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas pensé à cela plus tôt. Cette question venait de faire son apparition et elle était aussi enquiquinante que toutes les autres. Le plus jeune sentit un regard sur lui, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère qui le fixait. Sasuke tenta de contenir son effroi et son anxiété en lui. Il ne voulait pas l'importuner avec cela.

― Ce n'est pas seulement l'état de papa qui t'obsèdes, non?

― Non, il n'y a pas que ça.

― Veux-tu m'en parler? Est-ce que ça concerne Naruto?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais fit un signe de tête positif. Itachi avait vu juste, il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir ce qui l'opprimait. Il était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

― Tu sais...

― Depuis quand le connais-tu? le coupa Sasuke.

― Pourquoi cette question Sasuke?

― Tu es si méfiant à son égard. Tu nous a séparé l'autre soir dans la clairière et tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'il est une mauvaise influence. Pourquoi? On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un sans le connaître.

Le garçon remarqua sitôt le chagrin dans les yeux de son aîné. Sasuke avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix particulièrement forte et quelque peu irritante.

― Tu as raison... je l'ai jugé trop vite. Je n'ai pas aimé l'impression qu'il m'avait donné tout simplement, lui mentit-il intentionnellement.

― Pourquoi étais-tu si stressé quand tu étais venu me chercher dans la clairière alors?

― Un de mes amis venaient de m'angoisser, c'est tout.

― Tu n'as pas d'ami, espèce de menteur. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire la vérité?

― J'ai des amis...

― Non! Tu n'en as pas un seul! lui cracha le cadet violemment en plein visage. Tu te crées des amis pour me mentir! Me mentir, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon.

Sasuke était persuadé qu'Itachi essayait de lui bourrer le crâne de tout plein de bêtises. Itachi n'avait aucun ami et il le savait très bien. Il était solitaire. Très solitaire. La seule personne qui comptait réellement dans sa vie était Sasuke et ses parents. Il ne vivait que pour eux. Ce dernier regardait son cadet et réfléchissait à un moyen pour qu'il écoute attentivement ses propos.

― Je veux seulement te protéger.

― Me protéger?! rétorqua le plus jeune aussitôt. On est pas dans un putain films bordel! Le «je veux te protéger» n'est pas fonctionnel! Je te demande des explications point final! Et puis, me protéger de quoi exactement?!

Itachi fut contrarié par la réaction de son jeune frère, alors que celui-ci réagissait horriblement à tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il était blessé et anéanti, mais il ne le démontrait guère. Il voulait sincèrement le protéger, sans savoir de quelle manière s'y prendre. Aucune des deux ne parla, tout deux attendait que l'autre entame un sujet de discussion. Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence.

― Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir réagis comme ça, reconnut-il, avec honnêteté.

― Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke. Je sais que tu es stressé et que ta patience est à zéro en ce moment.

― Ce n'est pas une raison pour te gueuler dessus.

Le petit brun avait les deux mains sur ses cuisses, et il agitait les jambes. Il fut très surpris d'apercevoir la main de son frère se déposer sur la sienne. Il se contracta à ce contact. Une main passa devant ses yeux et se déposa sur la joue opposé à Itachi. Cette main fit une légère pression qui le poussa à tourner la tête vers ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient ancrés aux siens.

― Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais? se renseigna le plus jeune, gêné par l'acte de son frère.

Itachi avança son visage du sien, en humant l'air. Sasuke se demandait vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il le flairait. Il se poussa aussitôt.

― Pourquoi tu fais ça?

― Ce parfum... ce n'est pas le tien.

Il saisit immédiatement ce que son aîné insinuait, mais il ne parla pas.

― Qu'est-ce que tu es têtu putain! Tu ne vois dont pas ce qu'il te fait?

― C'est mon meilleur ami, Itachi.

― Ah bon? Tu trouves ça normal que ton meilleur ami te fasses souffrir de la sorte?

― Non, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas normal. Mais au moins, lui, il était là quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un.

Sasuke avait très peur, or il refusait de l'admettre. Il n'avait aucune difficulté à gober ce qu'Itachi lui disait, il était définitivement de son côté. C'était seulement sa tête de mule et son orgueil qui prenaient le dessus à cet instant. Enfin, quand il était avec le blond, sa fierté était souvent encombré par l'admiration et l'intimidation. Naruto n'était pas un individu à côtoyer. Il était louche et d'une absurdité! Soudain, le brun remarqua la distraction dans le regard dans son grand frère; il pensait ou il était tout simplement dans la lune. Machinalement, il déposa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il était correct. Il fut étonné par sa propre réaction. Pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour son aîné? Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces derniers temps? L'amour que ce dernier avait démontré à son égard l'avait atteint personnellement. Depuis ces cinqs ans, il se mentait en disait qu'Itachi le détestait. À ce jour, il avait apprit qu'il avait tort.

― Excuses-moi, je...

Il s'arrêta, il était lucide. Il venait de comprendre pour quoi cette lueur de distraction dans les yeux de son frère. Il l'avait blessé en lui disant qu'il n'était jamais là pour lui.

― Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

― Tu as raison, Sasuke. J'ai été hypocrite.

― Non, tu... tu étais seulement concentré sur autres choses, tu...

― Sasuke, je suis ton grand frère. M'occuper de toi est mon devoir, en sachant que nos parents ne font pas leur travail comme ils le devraient.

― Comment ça, pas comme ils le devraient?

― Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu le sais très bien. Ils ne sont pas capable de s'occuper de toi comme de vrais parents. Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le comprendre en plus.

En effet, Sasuke était le mieux placé pour comprendre cela. Ses parents ne se vouaient presque pas pour lui. Leur mère était plus préoccuper par ses sentiments que son père, mais elle ne tardait pas sur les problèmes de son fils cadet.

Sasuke voulut répondre à ce qu'Itachi venait de lui dire, mais la voix de sa mère se fit entendre.

― Ton père est réveillé et il voudrait te voir, dit-elle, moins troublée que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Aucun des deux ne bougea, le cadet était sûr et certain que Mikoto s'adressait à son frère. Par contre, il réalisait quasiment aussitôt que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait.

― Moi?

Mikoto approuva chaleureusement d'un signe de la tête. Le cœur de Sasuke parut s'arrêter un instant. Il était chamboulé et stupéfait. Son père désirait lui parler après deux semaines de distance et de disputes consécutives. Un nœud de compression et d'inquiétude s'était nouer dans son ventre, son cœur battait la chamade. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment si prendre pour dialoguer avec lui. Cet homme l'avait toujours renié et d'une amère façon; en l'ignorant, en jouant dans son dos et en le froissant continuellement. Il ressentait énormément de rancœur envers lui et Fugaku en était au courant depuis toujours. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, ainsi il avait continué de tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea d'un pas très lent vers la porte de la chambre où son père était installé. Il déposa sa main sur la pognée et respira un bon coup. Il pénétra dans la pièce ensuite. Son père couché sur le dos dans un lit d'hôpital il aperçut. Celui-ci était calme et il ne semblait pas vouloir faire des morales. Bien sur que non! Il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à l'attaquer verbalement et à la blâmer alors qu'il était étendu sur un lit et branché à des machines. Sasuke allait timidement s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit, il baissa la tête et entrelaça ses doigts entre eux. Il craignait les paroles que son père s'apprêtait à lui lancer, étant habitué d'être blessé par celui-ci.

― Sasuke, regardes-moi, articula gentiment son père.

La suavité de ses paroles le toucha droit au cœur. Il releva la tête et le regarda. Il fut sidéré par l'expression sur son visage, il semblait si gentil. Habituellement, seul Itachi avait droit à cette attitude de bienveillance. De plus, il avait prononcé son nom sans l'insulter. Il disait toujours : «le petit insolent», «l'impoli», «Uchiha», etc. Quasi jamais il n'avait entendu un «Sasuke» de sa part.

― Pourquoi as-tu demandé de me parler à moi plutôt qu'à Itachi?

― J'avais besoin de te parler.

Petit silence pesant.

― Tu sais, Sasuke, je suis conscient que tu me détestes.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce que son père venait de lui dire, alors il le laissa continuer sur cette voie. La délicatesse soudaine de son père l'avait émue.

― Je n'ai jamais cherché à te blesser..

Il s'arrêta une autre fois pour reprendre son souffle.

― Dernièrement, j'ai été très sévère avec toi et je le sais. Je te réprimande délibérément. Je ne m'en étais jamais soucié auparavant.

Le garçon aperçut une gouttelette d'eau se manifester sur le bord d'un œil de son père.

― Tu as toujours bien passé tes années à l'école, je n'avais rien à te reprocher pourtant, continua-t-il sur le même ton de voix, d'une façon désolée et douce. Quand ta mère m'a dit que tu étais venu jusqu'ici, j'en étais vraiment étonné. J'étais persuadé que tu allais rester à la maison et te réjouir de ce qui m'arrive.

Sasuke poursuivait son écoute. Il suivit toutes les moindres paroles de l'homme couché sur le lit. Il était sincère. Le brun ne savait plus quoi penser, d'autres questionnements s'étaient rajoutés aisément dans son esprit. La conversation avec Naruto l'avait ravagé, celle avec Itachi lui avait fait entrevoir toute la problématique des choses et maintenant celle avec son père était quelque peu émouvante. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, il le laissa alors continuer de parler. Il écoutait attentivement chacun des mots qu'ils prenaient le temps de formuler pour lui. De plus que ceux-ci étaient nullement blessants, il l'écoutait, ébahi.

― J'aurais compris, après tout. Tu as le droit de me détester et je ne te demande pas de me le mériterais-je, tout d'abord?

Le pardonner... le garçon ignorait quoi faire. C'était trop de choses en même temps... Fugaku déposa son regard sur son fils cadet et tenta de lui faire un mince sourire.

― Quand j'étais aux frontières de la mort, j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort. Tu ne méritais pas plus mon détachement qu'Itachi. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours été plus proche de ton frère, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais. Je vous aime tout les deux de la même façon. Alors, je me suis dit: Je ne peux pas mourir sans avoir dit à mon fils que je l'aime, malgré tout. Tu comprends? Aussi, je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me parler. Fais comme tu veux et je serai capable d'attendre ton pardon.

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi répondre, encore une fois. Il était bouche bée, ébranlé et touché. L'homme prit le silence de son fils pour des réflexions, il était soulagé de voir qu'il ne le rejette pas tout de suite. Il était sûr et certain qu'il n'allait jamais le pardonner, c'était écrit dans le plus profond de son âme. L'adolescent gardait la tête baissée et ses mains collées, il réfléchissait à tout ce que son père venait de lui dire. Il voulait le pardonner, son cœur le voulait. Par contre, sa subconscience en décidait autrement. Oui, c'était son père, oui il regrettait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais était-ce assez? Toutes les années où il l'avait mis à l'écart, où il l'insultait, comptaient encore et ne pouvaient pas être balayées par un simple pardon.

Il vit la main de son père bouger et monter. Il se rendit immédiatement compte qu'il lui tendait pour qu'il la prenne. Il hésita un instant. Pourquoi l'a prendrait-il? Il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils ne parlèrent pas, l'absence du bruit régnait dans la pièce. Avant de lui prendre la main, le garçon se remémora plusieurs moments de leur passé. Il se rappela des nombreuses fois où il avait hausser de ton et s'était ensuite fait giflé violemment. Les fois où il le dévisageait, l'ignorait, l'offensait ou le discriminait totalement. «...comme ton frère.», ces paroles lui revinrent tout à coup. La fierté qu'il éprouvait envers Itachi était très présente et il n'avait pas peur de l'a montrer à tout le monde. Quand les amis de ses parents étaient là, seul le nom d'Itachi ressortait, suivit des exploits qu'il avait accomplis. Et si son nom était prononcé, c'était suivit d'une de ses maladresses. Sasuke eut la nausée en pensant à cela. En revanche, il fut assez fort mentalement pour prendre la main que son père lui offrait. Il se trouva tout d'abord faible de ne pas l'avoir refuser, ensuite il songea une seconde fois à son amour qu'il n'avait jamais démontré et il finit par se dire qu'il le pardonnerait peut-être un jour. Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance, non?

Le visage vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, les flocons de neige tombaient délicatement sur son visage harmonieux. Le blondinet adorait cette ambiance, l'agréable fraîcheur hivernale. Il respirait l'air à grandes bouffées. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les étoiles pendant quelques secondes avant de s'amuser à souffler et faire de la boucane blanche avec sa bouche. Il était dans la clairière. Un large drap blanc couvrait la table, et seul un lampadaire illuminait l'endroit. Tout les autres lampadaires était éteints, leur lumière étaient brûlées. Autrefois, une vingtaine de hauts lampadaires formaient un rond et donnait de la vie à la petit clairière. Beaucoup de personnes, célibataires ou en couple allaient passer leur soirée dans cet endroit. Tout était si chaleureux. Par contre, à ce jour, quelque chose maintenait cette clairière dans l'oubli de tous. C'était comme si une tragédie s'était déjà produite dans ce centre du bois.

― Naruto, fit une voix masculine un peu plus loin.

LUzumaki tourna la tête vers l'endroit où la voix avait percé. Un homme qui lui ressemblait vraisemblablement se tenait debout dans la neige non loin de lui. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille dégageait la même faible lumière et ses yeux bleus azurs perforaient l'obscurité.

― Papa? s'étonna l'adolescent. Qu-que fais-tu ici?

― Je suis venu voir qu'est-ce que tu tramais exactement.

― Pourquoi? Tu n'as plus confiance en moi? lui demanda-t-il avec rudesse.

Les yeux rougeâtres de Naruto se plantèrent dans ceux de son père. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule. Les pupilles de son fils étaient tel un démon, un sourire acerbe il avait sur les lèvres et s'ensuivit d'une cruelle grimace.

― Je me demande seulement à quoi tu joues, lui énonça Minato sur un ton autoritaire, malgré sa méfiance.

― Je crois plutôt que tu as peur de moi, ricana l'adolescent.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire en réalité. Franchement, «_aide-moi, s'il te plait_», c'était ces paroles qui devaient sortir, mais il en était incapable. C'était plus fort que lui, il était possédé par quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait mal et qui agissait à l'opposé de sa volonté. Le regard angélique de son père s'assombrit et il approcha rapidement de lui.

― Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je t'ai posé une question. Réponds-y.

― Moi aussi je t'en ai posé une, tache de répondre à la mienne tout d'abord et je répondrai ensuite à la tienne.

― Non, tu obéis seulement à ce que je te dis. Aussi, n'aie pas cette attitude avec moi Uzumaki.

La fureur de Naruto s'exacerba violemment, mais cela ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes.

― Je ne joue à rien et tu le sais très bien, lui répondit-il, étant redevenu normal.

― J'ai l'impression que tu as recommencé Naruto, je croyais pourtant que c'était terminé!

― Je suis désolé papa, mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas le faire.

Minato approcha encore plus proche de Naruto et mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules, comme signe de réconfort et de compassion. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

― Tu y étais presque Naruto, tu as tout fait foirer.

― Je sais. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait.

― Je ne t'en veux pas. Je tiens seulement à t'avertir avant que tu commettes une erreur.

― Je ne suis pas capable d'être loin de lui, c'est trop douloureux.

En effet, quand il était loin de Sasuke, une étrange douleur cheminait dans son corps tout entier et c'était insupportable. Cela lui faisait faire des conneries. À partir de maintenant, plus personne ne se mettrait au travers de sa route. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, il était à lui et personne ne briserait ce lien qui les unissait. Jamais...

* * *

_À suivre..._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Une intimidante affection**

* * *

_«Chaleureux, vertueux, ma confiance était aveuglée._  
_La quiétude de tes paroles prouvait ta fidèle amitié._  
_Par l'angoisse et l'intimidation, je suis tombé.»_

* * *

Le chemin du retour se passa dans une tranquillité atterrante. Fugaku était resté à l'hôpital, puisque les médecins voulaient s'assurer que son état de santé s'améliore avant de le laisser partir. Très souvent durant le trajet, Itachi jeta des regards brefs dans le rétroviseur de devant afin de regarder Sasuke silencieusement assis sur la banquette arrière. Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa involontairement les yeux de son aîné. Il détourna aussitôt sa vision vers la fenêtre et contempla malgré lui les maisons et les rues qui défilaient au rythme de la vitesse que roulait le véhicule. Il enfonça son derrière de tête dans son siège, en continuant d'observer à l'extérieur et finit par fermer les yeux après quelques secondes. Perturbé et désorienté par toutes les questions qui se disputèrent dans sa tête, il réfléchissait sans cesse. Seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Suigetsu dans sa chambre et ces deux heures avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie. Son cœur battait la chamade et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il espérait grandement que toutes ses questionnements aillent bientôt leurs réponses.

Les rues enneigées causaient un retardement dans leur cheminement. Une grande tempête de neige se préparait et le vent soufflait à tout rompre. Ils l'entendaient se frapper contre les vitres de la voiture, il sifflait bruyamment. Sasuke gardait les yeux fermés et tentait de chasser toutes les mauvaises pensées et les questions qui fissuraient chaque petites parcelles de son bonheur. Les quelques cellules qui lui servaient à réfléchir s'étaient évaporées dans la brume de ses doutes fatidiques. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ni où mettre la tête. Il devait pardonner à son père, ainsi qu'à Naruto. Devait-il croire Itachi? Ces raisonnement en devenaient insupportables et incohérents. Il en devenait graduellement paranoïaque. Tout ses membres se mirent soudain à trembler, étant donné tout le stresse cumulé durant toute la journée. Il était décidé... il ne voulait plus voir Naruto. Celui-ci lui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal. C'était seulement depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré que toute sa vie avait basculée. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Oui, comme avant. Même si son père le repoussait et le niait en permanence, il était mieux dans sa peau, à l'instar de sa santé qui allait très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur demeure, Itachi se stationna dans l'entrée. Le fils cadet ne tarda pas un instant avant d'ouvrir la portière et de filer vers la porte principale. Par contre, c'était sa mère qui avait les clefs pour entrer, donc il dut tout de même attendre après elle pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. Rester dehors était sa plus grand phobie depuis quelques temps. Avant, c'était de ne pas voir, cela l'effrayant beaucoup. En revanche, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement, il ne voulait plus être seul. Il craignait de se retrouver seul avec Naruto. Ce garçon le terrifiait, de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas être lui-même quand il était en sa compagnie. C'était comme s'il était automatiquement soumis au blond. Toute son orgueil prenait le bord et laissait instinctivement place à l'angoisse et l'intimidation. Cela paraissait absurde, mais c'était une déchirante réalité.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun serra son manteau dans le placard, ainsi que ses bottes. Il se conduisit immédiatement dans le couloir pour aboutir devant la porte de sa chambre. Il mit une main sur la poignée de la porte et s'arrêta net. Un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourut tout le corps d'une frissonnante épouvante. Et si Naruto était derrière cette porte à gentiment l'attendre? Si Naruto était adorablement assis sur son lit avec son fidèle sourire amical aux lèvres. Sasuke fut froissé à cette pensée, tellement qu'il lâcha la poignée de sa porte de chambre. Il se trouvait idiot de craindre sa propre chambre et il se trouvait encore plus idiot d'aller demander à son grand frère d'entrer avec lui. Cependant, ce fut sa seule solution plausible. Il alla chercher Itachi, celui-ci comprit aussitôt alors que Sasuke n'avait même pas eu la peine de lui expliquer le pourquoi de son souci. Il pénétra avec lui dans la pièce. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. C'était rassurant. Très rassurant. Il prit un sous-vêtement et un pyjama. Avant de sortir, il vérifia si la fenêtre était encore verrouiller et les rideaux encore tirés. «_Naruto n'est pas revenu_», se consola-il, passablement convaincu.

Tel était son vice, un adolescent, aux yeux bleus très clairs avançait lentement dans les couloirs entre les personne qui s'acheminaient par-ci par-là. Pourquoi était-il à cet endroit précis à ce moment même? Il zieuta les alentours en continuant son chemin vers une pièce en particulier. Plusieurs femmes vêtis d'uniforme blanc jusqu'aux genoux se hâtaient d'un sens et de l'autre sans démontrer une quelconque inquiétude. Le pas du blond devint soudainement plus lent et plus difficile, il s'arrêta au plein milieu du long corridor. Tout était si blanc, cela lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il mit impulsivement une main devant ceux-ci et lâcha un soupir, accompagné d'un petit grognement quasi muet. Ce dernier était sortit tout seul, cette tonalité n'avait rien d'humaine. Un cruel rictus il diffusa à sa suite. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, son corps agissait tout seul. La lumière artificielle au plafond l'écœurait, l'irritait et le rendait carrément malade. Il gardait ses mains sur ses yeux, la fausse lumière lui brûlerait les yeux bien avant qu'il eut atteint la chambre où reposait le père de Sasuke. Il fit deux pas vers l'avant et s'arrêta encore une fois. Il faisait trop clair, cela commençait à lui carboniser la peau. «_Tu es si différent!_», «_Tu n'es pas supposé craindre la lumière_», «_Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici!_», «_Rentre chez toi! Démon!_», ces phrases avaient été violemment prononcées par les gens de son quartier quand il était plus jeune. Enfin, toute son enfance avait été de cette envergure. Tout le monde lui crachait ces offenses en plein visage alors que lui, un simple petit garçon innocent, restait dans son coin de la cours et pleurait de chaudes larmes.

Il maintenait sa tête prisonnière entre ses deux mains et serrait très fort. Il avait mal, c'était horrible. Penser au passé était la pire des choses. La seule chose qu'il voulait en ce moment: le voir. Voir son meilleur ami et se blottir dans ses bras, même si ce dernier le repousserait sûrement. Il devait être près de lui, c'était son unique but. Mais avant, il avait autre chose à faire et il devait se dépêcher. Dans sa tête, les minutes et les secondes étaient comptées. C'était comme si il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. À cela, il n'y survivrait pas. Seulement imaginer le perdre ou être distancer de lui un jour était son pire cauchemar, sa pire phobie, sa plus grande agonie. À présent, il se trouvait à la lisière de sa plus intense frustration, malgré qu'il essayait le plus qu'il pouvait de la contenir invisible vis-à-vis les autres autour de lui. Personne ne se demandait ce qu'il faisait ni qui semaient le doute. Dans cet hôpital, il y avait déjà bien des patients au comportement insolite qui se promenaient dans les couloirs. Les lumières ainsi que les néons qui tapissaient le plafond se mirent subitement à scintiller et vaciller très rapidement. Tout à coup, elles éclatèrent en de fines petites brindilles de verre, aussi sveltes que de la poussière. Tout le couloir fut plongé dans la plus grande noirceur de l'obscurité. Sur ce, Naruto put continuer sa route vers sa destination: la chambre 515, où monsieur Uchiha était placé jusqu'à son approbation pour sortir.

Il pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha doucement de l'homme qu'il avait faillit tuer. Il s'assit sur la chaise où environ une demi-heure auparavant Sasuke était assis à écouter les sincères paroles du sage homme. Il entendait des gens dans les allées s'activer pour réparer les néons qui venaient d'exploser, tandis qu'il prit ce temps de préoccupation pour regarder le père de son meilleur ami, endormi. Les remords qui armaient ardemment son esprit étaient incohérents et d'une absurdité irrationnelle. Il était inapte à pensé intelligemment, malgré cela, il examinait l'adulte jusqu'à tout ces moindres petits traits. L'adolescent se battait contre lui-même: Le côté gentil de son être voulait le guérir et regrettait amèrement ce qu'il lui arrivait. Personne ne méritait de mourir pour cette raison. Peut-être avait-il été méchant avec Sasuke durant plusieurs années, mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Et le côté méchant de son être voulait l'anéantir et l'achevé. Il avait décidé aveuglément de venger le petit brun ayant trop longtemps souffert pour rien.

― Sasuke, t'es mort ou quoi? demanda Itachi qui commençait à s'impatienter derrière la porte.

― Je sors là!

Sasuke examinait le garçon qui était dans le grand miroir, venant tout juste de sortir de la douche. Ses paumes étaient sur le comptoir et ses bras aussi raides que deux bâtons de bois. Ses jambes avaient de la complexité à le maintenir debout, elles fléchissaient constamment. C'était des moments de faiblesse et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Bien qu'il faisait de la fièvre depuis le matin même, cela n'avait pas encore attaqué sa compétence à se tenir debout jusqu'à présent. Il prit une serviette et l'a mouilla d'eau froide, il se l'a passa ensuite sur le visage. L'eau qu'il s'était servit pour prendre sa douche n'avait même pas été chaude, mais la vapeur montait instantanément. Cela l'étourdissait drôlement. Nonobstant cela, il entreprit de sortir de la salle de bain. En se tenant bien sur le rebord du lavabo et sur les murs par la suite, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait affreusement chaud, il en avait du mal à respirer correctement. Ce fut juste en atteignant la porte qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de taille. Il se retourna et jeta une rapide coup d'œil flou aux alentours, il aperçut son pantalon pyjama sur la commode. Il rebroussa chemin et le prit. Il l'enfila avec beaucoup de tiraillements en s'accotant contre le mur glissant.

― Sasuke, es-tu sûr que ça va?

― Ç-ça va, s'écria-t-il, en manquant de souffle malgré lui.

― Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Que se passe-t-il?

Il ne répondit pas et attendit quelques secondes avant de se décoller du mur. Il se rendit à la porte avec la même misère qu'une minute avant. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna puis l'ouvrit. Un léger grincement eut sa place dans le silence quasiment complet qui régnait dans la maison à ce moment même. Il sursauta en voyant son aîné cloué devant la porte. Oui, il savait qu'il s'y trouvait, quoiqu'il l'avait complètement oublié.

― Putain, Sasuke, tu es trop stressé là.

― Ouais, excuses-moi, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son souffle. J'ai tellement chaud et...

Il se coupa lorsque Itachi mit une main sur son bras.

― Tu es froid.

Comment pouvait-il être froid alors qu'il était dans un immense nuage de vapeur bouillante à l'instant même. Le brun pencha la tête vers son corps, sa peau n'était même plus lustrée dû à la chaleur. Il déposa une main sur son ventre et constata qu'il était tout à fait sec. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Itachi, encore devant lui. Une assonance dans sa tête se fit maintenant entendre, il prit sa tête entre ses paumes. Une voix lointaine murmurait, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les mots qui lui était émit. Rien n'était fluide.

― Itachi... qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi? Tu le sais, hein?

Itachi ne trouva pas les mots adéquats pour lui répondre, alors il le prit par les épaules et l'approcha de lui. Il le serra très fort dans ses bras.

― Sasuke, tu le vois comme moi, il y a quelque chose d'étrange.

― Je le sais, mais toi, tu sais ce qui se passe! Ça paraît dans tes yeux et tu es devenu bizarre.

― Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Sasuke.

Itachi savait exactement ce qui se passait, il se refusait formellement de mettre son cadet au courant. Pourquoi? Il y avait une part de lui qui voulait le protéger. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, néanmoins ce n'était pas tout. Il avait deux autres personnes à protéger: Naruto et lui-même. Absurde? Non, pas dû tout. Bien que tout ce qu'il était à l'opposé même des intérêts de ce petit blond, il éprouvait une quelconque empathie pour lui. Il connaissait son passé, il savait entièrement qui il était et tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre durant les seize années de son existence. Par conséquent, il n'aurait jamais cru que son petit frère en serait la victime. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas très bien occupé de lui, mais il avait cessé de l'amener dans la clairière. Il ne pensait pas que Sasuke aurait continué à y aller sans lui...

Ils se séparèrent.

― Sasuke, arrêtes de t'en faire. Je sais que tu as peur... la meilleure solution est de rester loin de Naruto. Il n'est pas trop tard, je te le jure. Crois-moi.

― Il n'est pas trop tard, souligna Sasuke. Trop tard pour quoi?

Il voulait lui dire, il voulait qu'il sache la vérité. Toute la vérité. Il s'abstint de lui dévoiler cependant. Sans dire un mot de plus, il baissa la tête, contourna son petit frère, entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il n'était plus capable de le regarder comme il le regardait quelques secondes plus tôt. Sasuke semblait si perdu, troublé. Il insistait, il espérait obtenir des réponses. Des réponses qu'Itachi aurait très bien pu lui fournir.

De son côté, Sasuke resta planté pendant un petit moment devant la porte de la salle de bain, tel qu'Itachi l'avait laissé. «_Il sait quelque chose._», pensa-t-il, confus. Il finit par quitter le devant de la porte et s'en alla vers la cuisine. Sa mère était assise à table, en train de boire un thé. Il prit place devant elle, sans trop s'en occuper. Mikoto, quand à elle, elle fut étonnée de le voir, il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre habituellement. Durant la minute qui passa très lentement, ils restèrent silencieux. Sa mère le regardait. Non, elle le scrutait et l'examinait plutôt.

― Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait trop froid pour rester torse nu, mon chéri.

― Non, j'ai chaud.

― Je te l'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu prennes des douches trop chaudes mon chéri. Avoir trop chaud, ce n'est pas bon et ça peut créer des brûlures, des ecchymoses, des hémorragies et tout plein de choses vraiment très désagréables et douloureuses, tu sais?

― Je sais, maman.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et avec honnêteté.

― Est-ce que tu as faim? lui demanda-t-elle très enthousiaste.

― Non, je m'en vais bientôt dormir de toute manière.

Mikoto se montrait chaleureuse, elle était optimiste. On voyait très clairement sa crainte dans ses yeux, elle essayait de la cacher. C'était très évident. Son mari était à l'hôpital, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, non?

**[...]**

Sasuke venait tout juste demander à son aîné s'il pouvait dormir dans sa chambre, il voulait se retrouver seul en aucun cas. Ce dernier avait accepté sans l'ombre d'un doute. Malgré que dormir dans la chambre de son grand frère, Sasuke en était très soulagé. Il aurait ainsi moins de chance de rencontrer Naruto, non?

― As-tu besoin de quelque chose dans ta chambre?

― Oui, je vais aller chercher ma couverture et mon oreiller.

― Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi?

― Non, c'est correct.

― Tu es sûr?

― Oui, je suis sûr.

Sasuke se disait qu'en allant uniquement chercher ces deux petites choses, il n'avait pas bien des chances de rencontrer Naruto. Enfin, peut-être que si. L'Uzumaki était d'une bizarrerie absolue et tant de mystères lui tournaient autour. Aussi, il ne voulait pas embêter son frère plus qu'il ne l'importunait déjà. Tout en réfléchissant à différents scénarios, il s'achemina vers sa chambre et après une grande respiration, il y pénétra. Il se hâta vers son lit et prit sa couverture ainsi que son oreiller. Voilà, c'était fait, il ne lui restait qu'à sortir au plus vite de sa chambre. C'était simple, non? Il tourna les talons, mais il eut la soudaine impression qu'il devait vérifier si la fenêtre était encore verrouillée. Cela le tracassait énormément. Il s'y dirigea, encore toutes ces choses sous ses bras, et il jeta un coup d'œil derrière le rideau.

Il fut pétrifié, glacé sur place. La fenêtre était entrouverte d'environ cinq centimètres. Instinctivement, il se retourna et observa les alentours du regard, particulièrement alarmé. Naruto était-il rentré par cette ouverture? Sasuke ne se rappelait même plus s'il avait barrer sa fenêtre ou pas, il était trop troublé par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Il referma la fenêtre et la barra une nouvelle fois. Il poussa ensuite un long soupire de soulagement, le blond n'était pas rentré dans sa chambre.

― Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié, bon sang?

«_Que...? Ces paroles..._», se dit aussitôt Sasuke en se retournant vers l'endroit où la voix avait résonné. La sonorité était la même que dans ses cauchemars: douce et menaçante.

― Naruto?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. «_Pff... je commence à m'imaginer des choses._», raisonna-t-il. C'était normal après tout. Le manque de sommeil, la froideur, la chaleur, les cauchemars, les questionnements étaient sans aucun doute la source de toutes ces conneries. «_Naruto est normal. Je m'en fais certainement pour rien._», pensa-t-il ensuite en fermant les rideaux. Il se conduisit ensuite hors de sa chambre. Il se faisait croire à lui-même que Naruto était normal, il ne pouvait pas croire à quelque chose de surnaturel, malgré qu'il en était quasi persuadé. Était-il devenu fou? Il se posait toujours cette question.

Il se faufila en douce dans la chambre de son frère pour aller y porter ses affaires. À ce moment, Itachi entra avec environ cinq oreillers.

― Où as-tu trouvé tout ça? s'informa Sasuke en croisant son regard.

― Dans la lingerie. On va te faire un matelas très confortable avec ça.

Sur ce, il alla les placer par terre, de manière à ce qu'elles ne soient pas portées à toujours se détacher. Ensuite, sans plus attendre, Sasuke alla à la salle de bain, grignota une petite collation, puis se faufila dans le petit lit que son frère lui avait fait juste à côté du sien. Il se sentait déjà plus sécurisé depuis qu'il était dans la chambre de son aîné plutôt que dans la sienne. Il trouva le sommeil entre tout ses questionnements, ses malaises et la chaleur qui émergeait de lui-même.

Le jeune endormi se tortillait d'un côté et de l'autre régulièrement et inconsciemment, ne savant pas de quelle manière se positionner pour être confortable. Il finit par s'installer sur le dos, ce qui laissa libre aisance au blond de l'admirer durant son sommeil. Ce dernier le regardait respirer, il contemplait son corps bouger légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il l'observait très attentivement, en remarquant chaque petits battements inconstants de son cœur, chaque traits qui constituait son torse étrangement diamanté par les chaudes gouttelettes qui le couvraient. Il l'épiait, le fixait, le toisait, le guettait...

Ce sentiment était si fort. La compassion qu'il éprouvait et le besoin vital d'être près de lui étaient si encombrants. C'était comme s'il était imprégné de lui, tout de qu'il ressentait, il le ressentait. Ils étaient liés. Liés par le sang? Non, probablement pas. Comment aurait-il pu? Ils étaient liés par quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'encore plus puissant. Quand il était loin de Sasuke, il souffrait d'une manière inimaginable et la frustration explosait, éclatait de toutes les manières possibles. Quand il était près de lui, il était victime d'un sentiment enivrant, d'un bonheur électrisant, d'un amitié et d'un amour quasi illusoire. Toutes ses émotions étaient entremêlées au plus profond de son âme, là où reposait son véritable Être. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer, c'était un sujet indiscutable. Naruto refusait formellement d'entendre un mot signifiant une séparation de lui ou même d'une petite distance temporaire. Cela lui était impensable et inacceptable.

L'étrange adolescent se rapprocha doucement du dormeur, parce qu'il se sentait encore trop loin de lui, malgré qu'il n'était qu'à quelques petits centimètres. Il devait humer son parfum, sentir sa chaleur, percevoir ses sentiments, ses rêves, ses cauchemars. Cela paraissait être de l'obsession, mais ça n'en était pas. Loin de là. Il en avait tout simplement besoin, c'était essentiel pour lui. « J'ai l'impression que tu as recommencé Naruto, je croyais pourtant que c'était terminé!», son père lui avait grondé ces paroles. «_Il ne peut pas comprendre! Il ne peut pas me juger!_», s'exclama silencieusement Naruto en ne détournant point le regard de Sasuke sur un tas de moelleuses oreillers. Jamais cela ne terminerait, c'était imprimé dans son coeur pour l'éternité. Était-ce une continuelle souffrance? Une redoutable fatalité? C'était un très lourd fardeau à porter, de plus que Sasuke semblait le craindre. Naruto savait très bien que son ami ne dormait pas dans la chambre de son frère par simple et soudaine envie. C'était pour le fuir. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, cet Uzumaki! Toutefois, il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire, il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Il agissait souvent avec brutalité avec lui, mais c'était complètement contre nature.

Le fiévreux se mit à tousser fortement, la résonance de sa toux fut très rauque et elle parut assez douloureuse. Naruto en eu mal au cœur. Il n'acceptait pas que son meilleur ami souffre. Il souhaitait tout bonnement voir un sourire sur son visage. Oui, juste des sourires. Le petit blond sourit en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Sasuke lui avait accordé des petites risettes. Elles étaient si belles, si merveilleuses.

Sasuke fut la proie d'une autre série de toux, le blondinet eut un autre pincement au cœur.

― Sasuke..., murmura-t-il tout doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer.

Ce limpide murmure ne fut pas assez fort pour le réveiller. Naruto tentait de faire attention pour ne pas tirer Itachi du sommeil. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Sasuke.

― Sasuke...

Il désirait qu'il se réveille, il vouloir le regarder dans les yeux, contempler ses magnifiques iris noirs. Sa bouche se colla presque à son oreille.

― Sasuke.

Sa voix était si délicate et rassurante. Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas à son appelle, il lui donna un petit baisers sur l'oreille. Il prononça à nouveau le prénom du jeune homme et n'obtint aucune réponse. «_Il dort dur, bon sang._», raisonna Naruto, qui croyait avoir de la facilité à le réveiller. «_Au fait, je devrais le laisser dormir._», se dit-il par la suite. Les remords et la rancune qu'il avait envers lui-même lui était intolérables. Il voulait s'expliquer à tout prix.

― Sasuke... je dois te parler... réveille-toi, s'il te plait, insista-t-il avec une voix de très faible volume.

Il lui parlait à quelques millimètres de son visage. Ce ne fut pas sa voix, mais plutôt le souffle du garçon qui réveilla l'Uchiha. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et aperçu Naruto très proche de lui. Ce dernier mit immédiatement un main sur la bouche du craintif afin d'étouffer son cri. Il laissa tout de même sortir un petit son assourdi. Sasuke fut paralysé sur place par la suite.

― N'aie pas peur de moi, Sasuke. Je ne suis pas méchant.

Les pupilles du brun bifurquèrent vers le bas, pour démontrer la main de Naruto.

― Tu me promets de ne pas t'agiter ou d'hurler si je l'a retire? s'enquit le dominant.

Sasuke ne put pas donner une réponse précise, vu sa posture, alors il ne lâcha qu'un petit bruit sourd. Le blond retira sa main, tout en continuant d'admirer son doux visage. Malgré ses airs fiévreux et maladifs, il le trouvait magnifique. Naruto avait toujours trouver le visage pâle du jeune homme d'une beauté accablante. La main qui était sur sa bouche deux secondes plus tôt alla se déposer sur la joue brûlante et opposé de l'Uchiha.

― Va-t-en, chuchota tout à coup Sasuke, brisant ainsi le bonheur du jeune Uzumaki.

― Pas sans toi, déclara aussitôt Naruto. Tu viens avec moi.

― N-non. Tu pars seul et... je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

À cette phrase, le moral de Naruto chuta au plus bas. Il ne croyait pas réellement à ces paroles. Il était persuadé que Sasuke ressentait la même chose, malgré son inquiétude. Il le comprenait certes, c'était cependant son autre moitié qui se refusait d'accepter ce rejet. «_Non, s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal!_», cria Naruto dans son for intérieur.

― Sasuke... ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça? Pourquoi on ne se voit que lorsque le soleil est couché?

Le brun fit un signe de tête négatif. Le blond avait directement changé de sujet.

― Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire?

* * *

_À suivre..._


	9. Chapitre 9

**J'aimerais disparaître**

* * *

_«Disparaître. Fuir cette déchirante réalité._

_Disparaître. Fuir le mal de mon humanité._

_Disparaître. Pour qu'enfin, tu arrêtes d'être blessé.»_

* * *

**MARDI, 16 décembre, 3H25**

_―__N-non. Tu pars seul et... je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. _

_À cette phrase, le moral de Naruto chuta au plus bas. Il ne croyait pas réellement à ces paroles. Il était persuadé que Sasuke ressentait la même chose, malgré son inquiétude. Il le comprenait certes, c'était cependant son autre moitié qui se refusait d'accepter ce rejet. «_Non, s'il te plait, ne lui fait pas de mal!_», cria Naruto dans son for intérieur. _

_― __Sasuke... ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi j'étais comme ça? Pourquoi on ne se voit que lorsque le soleil est couché?_

_Le brun fit un signe de tête négatif. Le blond avait directement changé de sujet._

_― __Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire?_

― Non.  
― Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle ne sera pas longue et la fin ne sera pas triste.  
― Je me fou que la fin soit triste ou pas. Je veux juste que tu disparaisses.  
― Que je disparaisse..., répéta le blond à voix basse.

Le garçon encore à moitié endormi ne regretta point ces paroles. Il ne ressentait ni chaud ni froid à lui balancer des mots qui choqueraient son ami. Naruto l'avait lui-même informé qu'il refuserait toujours de lui faire du mal. Pas de son plein gré, en tout cas. Bien qu'il pognait les nerfs d'une façon excessive et démesurée, le brun ne s'en souciait guère à cet instant précis. Il était trois heures et demi du matin et il dormait confortablement jusqu'à présent. Sasuke était somnolent et quelque peu léthargique. Il n'était pas encore sûr et certain que Naruto était concret ou seulement le fruit d'un autre épouvantable cauchemar. De toute manière, dans ses cauchemars, il était si réel. Juste _trop_ réel.

Soudain, il repensa à la question de Naruto. Lui raconter une histoire... Voulait-il tout lui raconter? Tout raconter dans les moindres petits détails? À ce raisonnement, Sasuke s'en voulu d'avoir refusé de l'entendre. Le petit blond au visage d'ange déposa avec délicatesse sa main sur la joue légèrement blanchâtre et douce de l'Uchiha. Sa main était chaude, très chaude. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas brûlante.

― J'aimerais, Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais disparaître..., murmura Naruto avec tristesse et docilité.

La main de l'Uzumaki glissa jusqu'au cou de Sasuke, il pressa inconsidérément sur celui-ci, sans pour autant vouloir lui faire mal. Il souhaitait le prendre dans ses bras, le caresser violemment. Il désirait rester avec lui pour toujours, toujours toucher sa peau aussi suave que de la soi. La bulle de Sasuke: c'était le seul et unique endroit où il se sentait bien et confortable. Il ressentait le vital besoin d'être là, c'était sa raison de vivre. C'était le seul endroit où il avait l'impression d'exister, d'être vivant, se blottir dans ses bras et y rester éternellement. Par contre, il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Quand ils étaient loin de lui, la souffrance était atroce pour tout les deux, mais quand ils étaient proches, tout paraissait aller pour le mieux. Ce n'était pas le cas, cependant. Ils étaient tout deux victimes d'un déchirant et incertain destin. Naruto retira sa main du cou du garçon étendu sur le dos, se redressa et s'assit. Il lui prit brusquement la main, se leva debout et tira Sasuke afin de l'obliger à se lever. Par surprise, le brun lâcha un petit son quasi muet et, une fois debout, il retira sa main de celle du blond avec brutalité.

― Ne me touche pas, chuchota-t-il ensuite, de manière colérique.

― Viens avec moi, lui ordonna automatiquement Naruto.

― Où veux-tu qu'on aille? Et pourquoi?

Cette phrase avait été prononcée un peu plus fort. Tout deux arrêtèrent de parler et firent bifurquer leurs yeux vers Itachi qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit.

― Voilà pourquoi, affirma le blond en agrippant Sasuke par l'avant-bras. Allez viens.

Il le tira une nouvelle fois d'une façon assez brusque, mais, à sa plus grande surprise, le brun résista à cette féroce poigne. Il plia les genoux afin de paraître plus lourd et pour ainsi donner du fil à retordre à son soit-disant ''agresseur''. Pouvions-nous dire ''agresseur'' pour nommer quelqu'un qui rentre sans permission dans la maison d'une autre personne et qui tente de l'amener en quelque part d'autre? Ouais, sûrement. Par contre, le terme ''Kidnappeur'' semblait bien plus approprié, non? Ou bien ''harceleur'' faisait aussi l'affaire pour le définir.

Soudain, Naruto augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke et l'arracha littéralement du sol. Le brun fut propulsé sur l'Uzumaki et le contact avec son corps lui parut extrêmement dur. De roche ou de pierre son corps semblait-il être fait.

― Hey! C'est quoi ton problème!? gronda le fiévreux en oubliant complètement son frère. Laisse-moi tranquille, bordel!

Un léger grincement, ils entendirent. Ce dernier provenait du lit où était couché l'aîné de Sasuke. «_Itachi, tu es réveillé?!_», souhaita le jeune brun en regardant discrètement dans la direction de ton frère. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de le réveiller, il en fut très soulagé par contre. Le blondinet le remarqua aussitôt lui aussi, ce fut alors qu'il tourna les talons et amena Sasuke hors de la chambre avant même qu'Itachi ait le temps de prendre conscience de la situation. Il marcha très rapidement en direction de la porte de sortie, en le traînant violemment derrière lui.

― Hey! Lâche-moi! s'écria Sasuke, hors de lui.  
― Chut! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde, répliqua Naruto sur un timbre de voix étrangement calme. Je veux seulement te parler.  
― Parlons ici alors.

Naruto arrêta directement de marcher et zieuta avec discrétion les alentours.

― Non. Pas ici.

L'Uchiha fut prit d'effroi. Naruto s'était retourné vers lui, ses yeux étaient rougeâtres et ses pupilles étaient verticales, tel un renard... un démon. «_Non! C'est un cauchemar..._», se dit le garçon en s'obstinant à ne pas y croire. Il avait déjà vu ces yeux, mais jamais d'aussi près. Là, il les voyait sous un tout autre angle. Ses iris rouges sangs le toisait avec un air acerbe, arrogant, menaçant. Ce n'était plus la même personne. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche de quelques millimètres afin de dire quelque chose, mais il la referma tout de suite. Il se contenta de reculer légèrement. Naruto le tenait encore par le poignet, qui commençait à lui roussir la peau.

― La-lâche-moi.

Il ne fut pas révolté. Sa voix était restée sereine malgré la colère qui obnubilait son propre jugement. Sa conception de Naruto lui était brumeuse et embrouillée par sa soumission contrariante face à lui. Il le craignait véritablement, les pensées de son ami lui étaient indéchiffrables. Quand ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu azur, ses sentiments n'étaient pas couverts. Sasuke pouvait amplement les voir. Par contre, ses yeux étrangement rouges... étaient la barrière. C'était comme un immense mur qui se dressait pour l'empêcher de le comprendre. Éprouvait-il de la colère? De l'empathie? Allait-il l'attaquer? Allait-il le laisser tranquille? Cela était impossible pour le brun de le prévoir. Finalement, en voyant que Naruto n'avait aucune réaction, il prononça à nouveaux ces mots. Toutefois, d'une manière plus dure.

― Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, dit Sasuke, en aillant de la difficulté à maintenir sa colère.

― Et moi je t'ai dit que je devais te parler, riposta aussitôt le blond. N'est-ce pas un jeu qui se joue à deux?

Exactement. C'était un jeu qui se jouait à deux, bien que l'un des joueurs était à un plus haut niveau. L'Uchiha le comprit dans l'immédiat. S'il voulait que Naruto le lâche, il devait accepter de le suivre et, sous aucun prétexte, il ne devait le mettre en colère. Il baissa le regard vers son poignet, de la boucane commençait à s'en échapper. Sa main était devenue bouillante si rapidement. Était-ce une façon de lui faire prendre plus vite sa décision? Son meilleur ami le menaçait en lui carbonisant la peau. Était-ce logique? Ou tant soit peu normal!?

― C'est-c'est bon, bafouilla-t-il en tentant d'oublier la douleur. Je vais t'écouter.

Naruto relâcha son étreinte, Sasuke ramener son bras vers lui et enveloppa son poignet gauche avec sa main droite.

― Enfile ton manteau, on décampe, lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton ferme.

Cette manière d'agir, de parler. Sasuke désirait retrouver le vrai Naruto. Celui qu'il avait connu dans la clairière deux semaines plus tôt. Il lui était méconnaissable à présent. Il se rappela de quelques paroles qu'il lui avait dites, les moments qu'il avait passé à ses côtés. Néanmoins, lequel des deux garçon étaient le vrai Naruto? Était-ce le tout joyeux de la réalité ou l'animal de ses cauchemars?

**Flash Back**

― Attends! clama une voix lointaine.

Sasuke s'arrêta. Cette voix, il ne l'avait pas reconnue. Cela devait être un inconnu. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où la voix avait percée. À quelques mètres d'où il se trouvait cinq minutes plus tôt, il y avait un garçon. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha. Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Une fois rendu près de lui, l'étranger le salua.

― Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il timidement, ce n'était pas mon intention.  
― C'est bon, j'ai juste été surpris, répliqua gentiment Sasuke, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut y avoir dans le bois, le soir.

Le jeune inconnu sourit à nouveau, tandis que Sasuke décompressait. Ce garçon avait des allures angéliques. Ses cheveux d'un magnifique blond flottaient dans l'air. Ses yeux étaient d'un sublime bleu. Il semblait avoir deux cristaux à la place de ceux-ci. Une douce et légère lumière paraissait dégager de son corps. Le jeune blond approcha dangereusement son visage de celui du brun. Il semblait ne pas avoir de gêne pour cela. Son aise était très évidente. Sasuke ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait l'air de l'examiner ou un truc du genre.

― C'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue? lui demanda-t-il drôlement inquiet.  
― Cette marque, commença-t-il, ce n'est rien...

**Fin du flash back**

Depuis ce moment-là, tout deux avaient montré leur plus fidèle sincérité et ils étaient devenus des amis, de très bons amis. Non, des meilleurs amis. Naruto se préoccupait tellement de lui et cela lui semblait étrange. Cela le faisait presque rougir. Son allure rayonnante le faisait sourire. Il l'aimait, c'était évident. Aussi, le moments où il lui adressait de magnifiques sourires et sa joie enfantine lui manquaient énormément. Que s'était-il passé exactement? Quand cela avait tout changé? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu son visage tel un ange? Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Naruto d'être heureux? Avant, il était la raison de son bonheur. Maintenant, il était celle de son anxiété.

― Je-je dois aller me mettre un chandail.

Le silence pesa à nouveau pendant quelques longues et lourdes secondes.

― Je t'attends ici..., déclara finalement le blond.

Le brun fut extrêmement soulagé que Naruto l'attende au lieu de le suivre. Il lui tourna le dos et partit dans la direction opposée. Il en profiterait, n'étant pas talonné, pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son frère, le prévenir. Il se trouvait si faible de ne pas être capable de lui faire face. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

― Sasuke, l'interpella l'Uzumaki lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.  
― Quoi?  
― Je veux juste te prévenir que je ne suis pas idiot.

Non, en effet, il n'était pas si idiot que ça. Sasuke le savait bien. Il sortit du salon et longea le couloir avec lenteur et hésitation. Ses pieds traînaient silencieusement sur le sol. Tout à coup, il repensa... Naruto avait voulu lui raconter une histoire. Voulait-il lui dire la vérité? Il s'arrêta au plein milieu du couloir, la tête baissée. Aurait-il dû accepter d'entendre son histoire? Oui, il le voulait, mais il craignait la vérité. Celle-ci lui promettait de ne pas être très rose. N'avait-il pas été habitué à encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles?

Sasuke reprit son chemin, puis entra dans sa chambre. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son placard et prit un chandail simple et noir. Ce fut le premier qu'il vit. Il l'enfila assez rapidement et prit une grande respiration, puis il allait se tourner, mais un torse se plaqua contre son dos et deux bras l'enveloppèrent. L'Uchiha retint son souffle et lâcha un hoquet quasi muet.

― J-j'arrivais. Je faisais juste...

― Je sais... c'est juste que je ne suis pas capable de rester loin de toi, lui répondit le blond avec une voix si réconfortante. Ça fait trop mal.

Le brun ne sut pas le mot juste à dire, alors il se tut. «Ça fait trop mal», ces mots lui étaient restés dans la tête. Ils lui semblaient être une quelconque ''révélation''. Son étrange ami lui avouait qu'il était envahi d'une douleur quand il était loin de lui. C'était pareil de son côté. Toutefois, cela paraissait moins intense. Sasuke n'avait pas mal pour cette distance qu'à peine cinq petites minutes. Seulement cinq minutes... ce n'était pas la fin du monde, si? Il désirait tellement lui poser des questions. Des tonnes de questions. Il souhaitait tant que toutes ses questionnements finissent un jour. Il s'abstint cependant d'en poser. Il ne savait plus trop comment agir avec lui. Naruto se mettait en colère si facilement. C'était absurde, voire, insensé.

Le souffle dans son cou était bouillant, l'emprise du garçon méconnaissable était étouffante. Le brun fit un pas en avant, mais Naruto ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il le plaqua à nouveau contre lui.

― Naruto...

Il se coupa. Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le long du corps. Naruto déposa sa tête dans son coup et il renforça son étreinte à l'aide de ses bras. Il sentit alors les muscles du jeune brun se contracter.

― Nous étions inséparables...

«_Quoi?_», pensa aussitôt Sasuke. Il lui fallait un éclaircissement au plus vite. S'ils avaient toujours été inséparables, pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de ça? Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il l'oublie? «_Pourquoi m'as-tu oublié!?_», ces paroles résonnaient dans sa conscience. Et si c'était... non, c'était impossible. Il ne le connaissait pas. C'était trop dingue pour être vrai. Quoique... il avait vécu des choses assez démentes ces derniers temps.

Il resta muet. Les deux bras qui l'enveloppaient quelques secondes plus tôt s'ôtèrent et deux mains brûlantes vinrent se mettre sur ses oreilles. Ses oreilles... «_Il me bouche les oreilles!?_». Le brun fut prit d'un horrible vertige... le cauchemar... un flash terrifiant défila devant ses yeux... Sa peau qui s'incisait, la douleur, les ecchymoses, les bleus, les brûlures... Aussi, les murs qui se refermaient sur eux. L'agonie totale, l'allée vers l'enfer. Le baiser qui lui avait carbonisé les lèvres...

― Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Il n'entendit pas de réponses, mais il avait sentit le corps de Naruto vibrer à la vitesse qu'il prononça chacun de ses mots.

― J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit.

Malgré cela, Sasuke était soulagé de pouvoir parler... dans son cauchemar, il en était incapable. Naruto lui répondit, mais il n'entendit pas un traître son qu'il émit. C'était la même chose. Dos contre torse, les mains sur ses oreilles, les cordes vocales du blond faisaient légèrement vibrer son torse. Il lui parlait... il lui racontait probablement son histoire...

― Naruto... pour-pourquoi tu me bouches les oreilles?

Encore une fois, la réponse lui fut sourde.

― Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, bordel!? s'exclama furieusement le brun en mettant ses deux mains sur celles de Naruto, tentant de les enlever.

«_Seul... de mon... ce que... dis_», Sasuke perçut quelques mots de cette phrase. C'était étrange... ce n'était pas comme s'il lui parlait oralement. Non... c'était comme s'il lui parlait dans sa tête. Les mots étaient échos et lointains...

― Quoi?

«_Seul par... de mon... ce que je dis_», Naruto avait répété, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez clair pour que l'Uchiha puisse comprendre le but de la phrase. Il était perturbé, troublé par ce qui se passait qu'il n'osa plus parler... c'était trop étrange. Ça sortait de la normalité. «_Tu... tends mainte...?_», d'autres paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête deux bonnes minutes après. Sasuke en déduisit que c'était cette question: «Tu m'entends maintenant?», mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Il essaya tout de même de lui répondre.

― Non... je n'en-entends pas bien.

«_Seul par... rythme de mon corps... entendre ce que je dis._», c'était beaucoup plus franc cette fois-ci. Sasuke avait pu comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. «Seul par le rythme de mon corps tu peux entendre ce que je dis.», c'était exactement cette phrase qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. Mais comment? Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il entendre les sons par le rythme auquel vibrait son corps? Cela n'était pas cohérent, si? Et bien, que ce soit cohérent ou pas, il l'entendait! «_Tu m'entends maintenant?_», lui demanda ensuite l'Uzumaki sur un ton de voix accessible.

― Je t'entends.

«_Tu vois? On coïncide parf..._», déclara Naruto avec cette même voix lointaine, quoiqu'elle s'était légèrement éclaircit. «_Grâce à ça, tu peux... faire confiance, non?_». Il l'entendait enfin parler, malgré les coupures parfois présentes. Il l'entendait et il en était pétrifié. Naruto retira ses mains, ce qui fut un réel soulagement pour Sasuke. L'impression suffoquante se volatilisa aussitôt.

― Allez viens, partons d'ici, dit Naruto sur ton très amical, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

― On va où?

― Dans la clairière, j'ai quelque chose à te raconter, lui répondit aussi gentiment son ami en lui faisait un clin d'oeil.

«_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel?!_», pensa Sasuke en regardant le blondinet quitter la chambre vivement. «_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?_» se questionna-t-il ensuite.

Sasuke se rendit maintenant compte, puisque l'adrénaline n'était plus, qu'il était énormément fatigué. Il manqua de trébucher en allant le rejoindre, mais il y parvint sans trop de temps. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon. Son ami l'attendait, un gigantesque sourire sur les lèvres, prêt à l'accueillir comme la toute première fois.

* * *

_À suivre..._


End file.
